I'm Addicted To You!
by ExistInspire
Summary: Aurora Rivers is new to the WWE way of life. Can she make the one man she loves to hate see her for what she really is? a woman who loves him?
1. The Day I Met You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
Summary: Aurora Rivers is the new up and coming talent in the WWE, but can she make a big enough impact to get the man she hates to love fall in love with her?  
  
Distribution: This is my story and it is going to be posted to fanfiction.net and also to my website, but any other people that want to have it have to ask me. I'm willing to give it to you if you ask.  
  
*******************  
  
Vince walked into the boardroom and scanned the room over quickly. It seemed that everyone from both rosters had shown up as requested, which meant he could get on with the announcement. With one last glance to his wife Linda, who was already in attendance at the front with him, he cleared his throat.  
  
"I want to start off by thanking all of you for coming out tonight, even though a few of you have matches. I know how spur of the moment this is, so I won't keep you long. I just have a few small announcements I want to pass on to you."  
  
He scanned the faces on all of his employees. They didn't have the usual look of boredom they usually had, which was a change of pace. He was relieved he didn't have to fire anyone this time; it would only ruin the atmosphere.  
  
"We've acquired a tremendous talent from an independent promotion in the Carolinas, and after some time spent in our training facility in Ohio, she's ready, we think to be made public. So if you could, please welcome Aurora Rivers to the WWE family."  
  
Everyone's faces seemed to perk up when they saw Aurora come into the room. He didn't want to admit it, but she was his biggest accomplishment in the last year. When he saw what she was capable of in the ring, Vince knew he had to acquire her. He saw so many different avenues he could go with her and it meant this was the best deal for business.  
  
"I'm going to let her say a few words about herself, so you can get a feel for who she is. Aurora are you ready?"  
  
Aurora nodded to Vince and took the mini microphone he held out to her. Pinning it to her lapel, she looked out at all the wrestlers. Noticeable by his absence was the one guy she did know, and the one guy that knew her, Jeff Hardy.  
  
"I'll keep this short, because I know Vince has other stuff he wants to discuss with us. I'm very new here, but I can't wait to work with all of you. I've been wrestling since I was sixteen and I'm twenty eight now. So I've been beaten on a lot and I hope that helps you realize I'm not a diva by any means. I plan on wrestling you guys too. For the record I am originally from Toronto Canada, but I've recently moved to the Carolinas, Cameron North Carolina to be exact, for personal and business reasons. I guess that's it for me really, but don't be afraid to talk to me backstage some time. I was serious when I said I want to get to know all of you on a better basis then this."  
  
Stepping back from Vince, she walked down to the front row of seats, and sat down. The person beside her tapped her on the shoulder and looking up she saw Shannon Moore. She knew who he was because he was on the Independent circuit recently when she was there as well. They hadn't talked before but she never forgets a face or a name of someone that she knew had good talent.  
  
"Hey I'm Shannon, and I'm on Smack down. I'm also from Cameron too. Born and raised."  
  
"Hey there Shannon. I'm Aurora as you already know. How long have you been on Smack down?"  
  
"Almost a year now. I was in WCW before that as well as the independent circuit. So I know what you went through. I came in here with the Invasion. Have you really been wrestling for twelve years?"  
  
"Yeah pretty much. That is the complete truth, and sometimes it feels even longer with all the bumps I've taken. You were a pretty good independent wrestler from what I can remember."  
  
"Yeah I was alright I suppose. Matt and Jeff Hardy and I all busted our asses for years doing that stuff."  
  
"I know Jeff pretty well actually. I saw him as Willow a couple of weeks ago, and I thought he looked brilliant. It's a shame what happened on this end for him, he was doing so well."  
  
Tapping the microphone in his hands, Vince pulled everyone's attention back to him. Aurora smiled at Shannon and focused her attention on her new boss. She didn't want to look bad on her first official night as a WWE player.  
  
********************  
  
"When Vince let everyone know they could go, Aurora made her way out the door and down the hall. She wanted to meet up with Trish Stratus before she wrestled later in the card. Shannon watched her go, and turned to face Matt.  
  
"That girl is going to be a force man."  
  
"What do you mean Shannon? Matt asked throwing him a confused look at his friend.  
  
"She lives and trains in Cameron. She knows us from our independent days and apparently she's spoken to Jeff. I'm just saying she's going to take this business by storm."  
  
"You've known her how long Shannon? A grand total of five minutes?"  
  
"There's something about her man. You'll see. You're going to kill to have her on Smack down with us."  
  
*******************************  
  
"So do you have any ideas which show you'd like me to be placed on Vince?" Aurora asked, switching the phone over to her other shoulder. She'd been mulling over the idea of being on each show separately, because they both held their own, but she knew the final decision wouldn't be hers. It would have to come from Vince.  
  
"After a meeting with my daughter, and the writers on Smack down, I've decided to put you there. There really isn't much of a women's division to speak of, but there is a title I think that would suit your style more."  
  
"Which title?"  
  
"The cruiserweight belt is the one I'm talking about. You have a tremendous ring presence which was the entire reason I acquired you, and I would like to see you showcase that talent."  
  
"Who would I be facing? Other girls?"  
  
"No you expressed your need to wrestle with the guys, and I've seen how well you handle yourself with them. I think at this point you can do it. We will just have to come up with a good idea to place you in the hunt."  
  
"How can I help?"  
  
"Just fly out to Charlotte for Smack down on Tuesday and we'll set the wheels in motion alright?"  
  
"I'll be there, you can count on me."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: There's chapter one, its short but I think that's because I am using the smallest font possible to do it. So although this chapter looks small, in my notebook it took 5 pages. Let me know as always what you think. This is the Matt Hardy fic I was talking about at the end of the last one. 


	2. I Cant Pretend I Dont Care

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
Summary: Aurora Rivers is the new up and coming talent in the WWE, but can she make a big enough impact to get the man she hates to love fall in love with her?  
  
***********  
  
She'd been to Charlotte once before, for a basketball game for the then Charlotte Hornets, but that didn't even compare to this in the magnitude of the night. She knew no matter what happened this would be the night she really shined. There was no getting around that and she couldn't help feeling a little nervous.  
  
"Are you lost Aurora?"  
  
Spinning around she came face to face with the guy she'd met first in the meeting, Shannon Moore.  
  
"No, not lost. I'm just taking a minute to capture it all in and relax myself. My nerves are going crazy right now."  
  
"It's different here then in the independents right?"  
  
"Yeah it seems almost surreal to me, being here like this. This is what I worked my ass off trying to achieve all those years. It's just a little mind blowing."  
  
"Wanna know a secret?" It will pass with time, once you deal with all the politics and ego's, it will feel very different."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Shannon. So where does one go to unload their stuff?"  
  
Shannon smiled and pointed down the hall towards the rows of locker rooms. He realized that this girl was really a fish out of water here.  
  
"If you don't mind sharing with the guys you could always use our locker room tonight."  
  
"Thanks, and no I don't mind sharing with the guys. I've pretty much seen everything there is to see on a guy anyway. You're sure the rest of the guy's wont mind?"  
  
"Are you kidding? You're a beautiful girl and you want to room with the guys. They will be fine with it. They are all pretty cool, and if they care we will just find you another locker to store your stuff."  
  
Making their way down the hall, Aurora saw a few people she remembered from the independent days. Waving to the guys, they kept making their way down the hall to Shannon's locker room door. Knocking lightly, Shannon waited for a response. When none came, he motioned for Aurora to go in, with him following close behind her.  
  
"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! We didn't think anyone was in here." Aurora turned her head away fast causing Shannon to bust up laughing as she continued to blush a dark shade of red. So much for the idea of her being comfortable around the guys.  
  
"Don't you guys knock first?"  
  
"Matt we did that, and when no one answered, we figured the place was empty. So I let Aurora go first. We didn't know you were here showering, and nude. Matt Hardy, this is Aurora Rivers. Aurora, now that you've seen him, this is Matt." Shannon tried to explain while keeping a straight face. This had to be an ice breaker if he ever saw one.  
  
"Since when do we have girls in our locker room Shan?"  
  
"Since I asked her to share with us. Come on man, you need to lighten up here."  
  
Aurora gathered her composure and threw a glance at Shannon and Matt. She was used to sharing locker rooms with a bunch of guys, but she never walked in on them walking around naked. She knew Matt must feel as awkward about this as she was.  
  
"Guys, if this are a big deal I can go find the women's locker room. I don't want to cause any issues here."  
  
Matt chose that moment to look at her, and he meant really look at her. She might be a women's wrestler and she might go toe to toe with the boys, but at that moment she was the most feminine thing he'd ever seen. From her blonde hair and blue tips, to her unique style of dress, she was beautiful without even trying. He was surprised he hadn't noticed her more at the meeting earlier last week.  
  
"No it's fine believe me. You don't have to leave, does she Matt?" Shannon announced glaring at his friend.  
  
Matt blushed slightly pulling himself out of his train of thought and coughed. This girl was already starting to seep into this skin, something he didn't need right now.  
  
"No, you can stay. I'm sorry if I was rude earlier, I just didn't know anyone was here."  
  
"Don't worry about it Matt, I'm not anymore." Aurora smiled and it sent Matt's body into overdrive. He hadn't been so affected by a woman since he and Amy had split up over a year ago. He wasn't sure if he liked it either. Apparently his body did though, and it had other plans.  
  
Shannon, who as noticing the tense expression on his friends face, decided to change the subject.  
  
"So have they figured out what they're doing with you yet Rory?"  
  
Aurora glanced away from Matt and focused directly on Shannon. No one had called her Rory in a long time and it threw her off a little hearing it again. Regaining her train of thought, she realized she was supposed to go and see Stephanie about what her role would be that night.  
  
"I have no idea Shannon, I'm supposed to go meet with Stephanie and find out. Vince didn't really go into details when we spoke on the phone."  
  
"Well Matt has to go pick up his updated script so I'm sure he could take you to see her. Couldn't you buddy?"  
  
Matt just glared at his friend, realizing what he was trying to do. He didn't like it one bit either, but when he saw the look of relief on Aurora's face, he knew he couldn't just say no to her. She was new here to the way things were run, and he didn't want to make things any worse on her.  
  
"Yeah come on Aurora, I'll take you." Matt said throwing a shirt over his head and running his hands threw his hair.  
  
*****************  
  
They made their way down the hall in complete silence until Aurora couldn't take it anymore, and pulled him to a dead stop.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"You don't like me, do you Matt Hardy?" Aurora asked looking him straight in the eye.  
  
"Where did you get an idea like that? Did I say something that made you think that?"  
  
"Not in so many words, but Shannon's been so nice to me, and you're the complete opposite. Do I intimidate you? Being a woman competitor who fights men like you all the time?"  
  
Matt just cracked up at this girl's logic. He was not by any means intimidated by her, but he couldn't deny an attraction to her. He just hadn't realized it might be affecting the way he treated her. Clearing his throat he raised his eyes back up to meet hers.  
  
"If having an intense attraction to you, and wanting to take you right here on the damn floor is being intimidated, and then yes I think I am a little."  
  
As he started to walk down the hall, Aurora realized she wasn't moving and ran to catch up with him, spinning him around on his heel.  
  
"You can't just drop a bombshell like that and expect to walk away without a response."  
  
"That's funny because I thought that was exactly what I was doing. We need to get to Stephanie's office and get my script."  
  
"No Matt, you're going to explain yourself right this minute. Stephanie can wait."  
  
Matt laughed and started walking again. He didn't want to get into this in the middle of the hallway where anyone could hear them. He just wanted to get to the office and get his script, so he could get the hell away from the girl that was messing with his body and his mind.  
  
"No she can't wait, believe me, you'll learn that soon enough. So are you coming or not?"  
  
"Yeah I'm coming, but just so you know, we will be continuing this conversation later. Even if I have to hunt you down to do it."  
  
"Yeah whatever you say Princess. All I care about right now is dropping you off and preparing for my match."  
  
Aurora couldn't believe how infuriating this guy was. He really must have thought he was amazing or something. She couldn't comprehend someone like that being friends with someone like Shannon, who was the complete opposite.  
  
******************** 


	3. I've Never Felt So Much At Home

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
Summary: Aurora Rivers is the new up and coming talent in the WWE, but can she make a big enough impact to get the man she hates to love fall in love with her?  
  
A/N: Thank you for sticking with my Kathryn! You're always right there for me!  
  
*************  
  
"Welcome to Smack down Aurora, my dad called to tell me to expect you tonight. We really didn't get a chance to talk at the meeting, but it really is a pleasure to have you on my roster. From what I hear you are a tremendous talent."  
  
"It's great to be here Stephanie. So your dad said you'd know a place to put me tonight on the show. He had no idea what it would be though. Any ideas?"  
  
"Actually there's just one. You're going to come out with Kurt Angle tonight, because he's making his long awaited return, and we want you there."  
  
"For a feud?"  
  
"No, you're going to team up with him. Since the Team Angle story line fell through when he left, we want you to be the all American girl."  
  
"I'm originally from Canada though. How is that going to work?"  
  
"We announce you as being from Cameron, North Carolina, that's all. That is where you reside now isn't it?"  
  
"Yes and that would work fine with me. I can't wait to work with Kurt. He's such a hard worker and a natural talent; you don't see that to often these days."  
  
Aurora didn't want to admit it, but she was a little let down that she wasn't going to work the cruiserweight division right away, or work with Shannon and Matt. The cruiserweight division was something she really wanted to get into.  
  
"So it's all set then. You should find Kurt in his locker room with Brock Lesnar. You can find him and go over what you want to do when you get out there. We're allowing your ring time to be 15 minutes. You do not have to wrestle if you don't want too; we just want a good spot out there and for you and Kurt to have some fun."  
  
Shaking Stephanie's hand and saying her goodbyes, she made her way back into the hall. She realized she still had no idea of her way around yet, and had no clue to where Kurt's locker room was either.  
  
****************  
  
Hey are you lost or something?"  
  
Turning around at the sound of the voice, she came face to face with one of the people she was going to meet.  
  
"No not really, just confused I guess, but since you're here, could you tell me where Kurt's locker room is?"  
  
"You're not lost but you need help to get where you need to go. Is that what I'm hearing?"  
  
"In a nutshell yes, so can you help me?"  
  
"Of course I can help you; I just wanted you to admit it first." Brock smiled and took her by the hand. Aurora thought it would make her feel uncomfortable, but she felt just fine. She didn't think Brock would be nicer then Matt Hardy was, but you learned something new everyday.  
  
"I saw you at the meeting; you really do seem to be a good talent, based on what I've learned about you."  
  
"Brock, you've been asking around about me?"  
  
"Yeah I wanted to know more about you since Vince seems enamored with you. You've been doing this longer then most of the guys on here you know."  
  
Aurora felt the heat rush to her face and blushed a deep shade of red. It was nice hearing the other guys wanted to know about her. She just wanted to be one of them; it's been her goal for a long time.  
  
"So why do you need to go see Kurt anyway? Do they have an idea for you tonight?"  
  
"Yeah they have something for both of us, because of his return and my debut. They thought it would play out well in the ring for us to be together."  
  
"You're going to work with Haas and Benjamin too?"  
  
"No just Kurt tonight I guess. Stephanie asked me to go discuss it with Kurt because it's not a match or anything. Just some spots they want us to do together."  
  
Brock just nodded his head and kept walking. Aurora noticed that unlike Matt, Brock took his time walking with her and tended not to go miles ahead. It was almost like they were on the same page, and she had to admit, she liked it. Making a stop at Kurt's door, Brock turned around to face her.  
  
"Thanks so much for bringing me right to his door Brock, it means a lot. I really do think I would have gotten lost."  
  
Brock laughed gently and took her hand to his lips. Kissing her palm softly, he dropped her hand and smiled.  
  
"My pleasure. I like to get to know all of the new talent that comes by."  
  
"Well it was nice meeting you too Brock. I hope I get to work with you soon."  
  
"Me too Aurora. Listen, if you're free after the show, would you like to go someplace and have a coffee or something?"  
  
Aurora had to stop herself from laughing out loud. He was being nice and she knew she would accept, but it looked weird coming from this 300 pound guy. She should be the one asking him.  
  
"You know what Brock? There isn't anything I have planned tonight, so I would love to get a coffee with you."  
  
***************  
  
A/N: There's chapter three, on with chapter four! I'm also still working on Angel Michael's story, so look for an update on that sometime later today. 


	4. The Wind Pulled Me Into Your Hurricane

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
************  
  
As Aurora sat at the booth with Brock she couldn't help replaying the nights events over in her head. She'd gone from the meeting a week ago and meeting Shannon to sharing a locker with him and Matt Hardy, and then having him drop a bombshell on her. After the promotional spot with Kurt, here she now sat with Brock Lesnar, this giant of a man and having a tea. The night really couldn't get more off the wall.  
  
"So what did you think about your first night on national television?"  
  
"It was absolutely amazing Brock. I actually liked being out there with Kurt. It seems to work really well for the both of us, with him just coming back off the neck injury and all."  
  
"He enjoyed it too, and did you see the reaction from the fans when you guys fired Team Angle? It was legendary."  
  
"I did and I enjoyed it. I don't really know those guys personally, but it felt good firing someone in front of thousands of people. It was just a complete rush."  
  
Brock smiled and took another drink of his coffee. She had wanted tea because it was better for you, and he enjoyed watching her nurse it. They had been talking the entire time they were there, and it was one of the nicest conversations that he'd had in awhile. That was until she took one glance at the door and froze up on him.  
  
Not looking up from her tea, she just sat at the table stoned face, and cold. It was a shock that he had showed up.  
  
"Matt."  
  
"Well if it isn't the new diva in town. Never would have figured you'd come here. It's a little low class for you isn't it?"  
  
"That's funny because I was just thinking the same thing about you, but you beat me to the punch. I didn't think the egocentric types came to coffee shops."  
  
Brock laughed loudly and glanced at Matt before going back to his coffee. It seemed she's already managed to get under Matt's skin too. It obviously wasn't taking her long.  
  
"You wanna join us man? Or do you two want to just call attention to yourselves by trading insults all night?" Brock asked trying to keep his composure by not laughing.  
  
"Actually Brock, I've had a really nice time, but I think I'm going to call it a night and head home."  
  
Matt was a little taken aback. He hadn't meant to make her rush away. He just felt the need to annoy her a little bit. It seemed though, that him just being there had made her uncomfortable.  
  
"You sure you have to leave?" Brock asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's been a hell of a first night and although I'm enjoying myself, I have to fly back to Cameron tomorrow, and I want to at least get some sleep. Maybe we can do this again sometime?"  
  
"I'd like that a lot Aurora."  
  
Grabbing a pen from her purse, and her pad of paper, she jotted down her home number and her cell.  
  
"Take these numbers, just in case we don't see one another around the locker room. You can call me and we can set something up. Oh and Matt, have a good evening." Aurora stated, before getting up and walking out of the shop.  
  
****************  
  
Matt said goodbye to Brock, grabbed his coffee to go, and ran to catch up with her. He knew he had made an ass of himself tonight and he wanted to make it up to her.  
  
"Aurora, slow down!"  
  
Turning around on her heel, he almost ran into her, not knowing she was going to come to a complete stop.  
  
"What now Matt? Didn't you have enough to say about the diva in there?"  
  
"You're making a mistake you know. Dating Brock Lesnar. He's not the right guy for you."  
  
Grabbing her gently by the arm, he burned a hole in her with his eyes. This girl drove him completely insane, and he couldn't handle it anymore.  
  
"And who is, you? You can't possibly expect me to listen to this. It has nothing to do with you."  
  
"When my body goes insane just by being around you, I'm sorry princess, but it has everything to do with me."  
  
Aurora rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but show a small smile. He was being evasive as hell, always telling her what she did to his body, but never elaborating on it, and now she knew she was finally getting to him.  
  
"So do you still want to take me right here, on the ground Matt?" She laughed, until she saw the scowl on his face develop even bigger. Looking away, she composed herself and got serious again.  
  
"It doesn't matter; I just think that getting involved with Brock is the wrong idea."  
  
"Well thanks Dad, I'll keep that in mind when I'm out having a good time with a NICE guy. Are you done now, because I really do have to get back to the hotel and get some rest?"  
  
When he didn't answer her, Aurora got to her car and jumped inside. Revving the engine, she waved at Matt and blew him a small kiss and pulled herself out of the lot, and out of another sticky situation with the elder Hardy.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Another short chapter, but there's a reason for it, I cant have one day in one chapter and then start another new day right at the end of it, lol it would go on forever. So bear with me. I'm in writing overload today! 


	5. Pretty Soon She'll Figure Out What His I...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
*************  
  
"He did what?"  
  
"He told me he wanted to take me on the floor of the locker room Beth. It was pretty strange, but exciting at the same time."  
  
Beth couldn't believe what she was hearing from Aurora. This didn't seem like the Matt Hardy she knew at all. He never talked like that around them.  
  
"Are you sure that was Matt and not someone else?"  
  
"I'd know Matt anywhere Beth, me and Jeff are best friends you know."  
  
"I do know believe me. You're almost like family now, at least that's how Jeff sees it now. He told me so recently. Did we mention how good you looked on TV with Kurt?"  
  
Cradling the phone in her hand she couldn't help but smile. It was nice being home and hearing her friends thought she was doing great. In all the admiration she'd almost forgot the reason she called to begin with.  
  
"Is Jeff free to go out still? He wanted to get together last week but I had the meeting to go too. I wanted to make it up to him."  
  
"Yeah he is, so come on over and get him. The Vette is still in the shop from the accident, and at least I know with you driving, nothing is going to happen to him."  
  
"Okay I'll be there as soon as I can, I just want to get ready and do some things around the house first. Tell him to sit tight, it won't be long now."  
  
Putting the phone back on the hook, Aurora glanced outside and saw a car pulling into her lot. She didn't recognize it so she went to the door and opened it. She didn't expect to see the two guys that got out of the car at all.  
  
******************  
  
"Hey gorgeous! Nice day for a drive huh?"  
  
Aurora burst out laughing. Leave it to Shannon to lighten the mood. She was really glad she'd met him first. He had a way of making any moment more relaxed.  
  
"That it is, but what brings out guys here? I don't remember telling you where I lived."  
  
"You didn't, but when you pester Jeff enough when he's busy, he'll tell you just about anything you want to know."  
  
Still smiling from the last Shannon comment, she chuckled to herself. She'd gotten to know Jeff well since moving to Cameron, and she knew Shannon was right. When Jeff got into one of his moods, there was no stopping him. He'd give up anything not to be bothered.  
  
"Sounds like Jeff. So what brings you by?"  
  
"Well Matt here wanted to apologize for being an ass, and Crystal had some stuff she wanted me to buy at the store, so I tagged along."  
  
"Crystal is?"  
  
"My wife. We're newlyweds actually. So I'm still running all her errands for her."  
  
"You want to come in? It's boiling out here, and I figure a good apology is better done inside." She moved out of the way and let Shannon and Matt make their way in first. Standing behind Matt, she couldn't help taking a quick look at his butt. What she didn't count on was him turning around and catching her in mid stare.  
  
"You like what you see Aurora?" he asked quietly so Shannon wouldn't hear. He didn't need to get ribbed on by Shannon when they finally decided to leave.  
  
Aurora blushed and made her way up to where Shannon stood near the kitchen. She wasn't even going to dignify that with a response. She knew she was caught dead on and didn't want to make anything big of it. What she did need was some distance.  
  
"I just finished making some homemade iced tea, do you guys want some?" she said making her way into the dining area.  
  
"Actually I would love..."  
  
"We have a lot to do today Shannon, so lets just get this over with can we?" Matt asked, a little pissed off and although he didn't want to admit it, frustrated too.  
  
"I'd love some iced tea, and put lots of ice too. Just for effect." Shannon replied with a smile, completely ignoring Matt. He was the reason they were there in the first place, and he better soon realize it.  
  
"I'll help you Aurora." Matt chimed in realizing he'd completely lost the fight and might as well go along with it.  
  
They made their way completely into her kitchen while Shannon made his way back to her living room. As she poured some iced tea into cups, Matt came up behind her and smelled her hair. Just about everything about this girl made his mind and his body insane. He couldn't fight the need to be near her anymore.  
  
"You smell amazing." He whispered into her hair.  
  
"You must smell the iced tea, it is pretty strong."  
  
"No, I do smell you believe me. So you have any idea what you do to me?"  
  
"I'm thinking along the lines of I make you sick, nauseous actually. That's what you give off when you're around me Matt."  
  
"You don't make me sick, actually far from it."  
  
"You could have fooled me Matt. Even now, you can't wait to get out of here. You really don't have to lie to me, I'm a big girl."  
  
Turning her around, making sure nothing was in her hands, he moved in very close, pushing himself against her lightly. Rubbing up against her, she let out a soft moan.  
  
"Does that feel like I'm lying to you Aurora?"  
  
Moving quickly away and turning around, so Matt wouldn't see her flushed face, she continued making the iced tea, not wanting to answer him back right away.  
  
"Aurora?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Are you going to answer me?"  
  
"What do you want me to say here Matt? You're attracted to me sexually, so what?"  
  
"Are you attracted to me too? Because I could have sworn I heard you moan a second ago."  
  
"So what if I did? What does it matter?"  
  
Spinning her around again, he looked at her with those big brown eyes and she almost turned to mush right there in his hands.  
  
"Don't go out with Brock again Aurora. There's something here, I can feel it, so just don't go out with him."  
  
Still lost in his bedroom eyes, she had to shake her head to pull herself out of it.  
  
"You don't want me to see Brock again, but you don't want to make a move yourself?"  
  
"Would you accept it if I did? After how rude I've bee towards you?"  
  
"We only have one way to find out don't we Matt? If that's your way of apologizing, and saying you were wrong, I forgive you too by the way."  
  
This girl infuriated him and he knew he was at his breaking point. He knew Shannon was in the other room but after all the bickering, he didn't care anymore. It was time he put his money where his mouth is.  
  
Seeing that she'd gone back to mixing the iced tea, he turned her around again to face him. He put his lips to hers, and as her tongue met up with his, they both deepened the kiss; He put his arms around her urgently, pushing her for more. He knew she might not be ready, but he just wanted to taste all of her. Hungrily, he moved his hands up and down her back and explored the inside of her mouth with his tongue. Before they could both break away themselves, they heard Shannon cough lightly.  
  
"Am I interrupting something guys?"  
  
Pulling away from each other quickly, they both looked up at Shannon, flushed and embarrassed. Matt wasn't known for doing something this outrageous, and the fact that Shannon had caught them in the very heated moment, it could only mean bad things lay ahead.  
  
"I was waiting for you guys to bring the iced tea, and when it took longer then expected, I came in to check on you, and well you obviously weren't killing each other."  
  
"Look man it was nothing, let's go have that iced tea then, shall we Aurora?" Matt asked quickly grabbing the glasses and following Shannon into the other room.  
  
"Just for the record Matt I want to say I told you so. I explained to you that she'd grown on you and from the looks of what I saw in that kitchen, she got you hook line and sinker. Didn't she? I told you she would be a force and you'd have to take notice of her. It seems to do more then that too." Shannon asked looking up.  
  
"It was nothing man, so let's just drop it and have the iced tea and get the hell out of here. I've had enough of Aurora Rivers for one day."  
  
****************  
  
A/N: So thank you so much for the reviews! It seems I hooked in a few new people with this story then with my other ones and I'm glad because this story means a lot more to me. There is a PG rating on it because eventually there will be some sex scenes and I didn't want to have some little kid read it. LOL. So be on the lookout for those. As always read and review! 


	6. Well Thats The Truth About Men

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
*********************  
  
"So Shannon called me before you got here. He brought up something interesting."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"Yeah, he was convinced he saw you guys making out in your kitchen."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"You and my brother. Is there something going on between you and Matt that I should know about?"  
  
Aurora blushed and lay up on the gas pedal. She hadn't realized how hard she was pushing down on it. This was something she didn't want to mention to Jeff. It was bad enough with just her knowing.  
  
"We were not making out! It was just one kiss. Gosh everyone acts like we aren't adults here. I am his age you know."  
  
"I know, and I trust that you know what you're doing. You are an adult, and you are my best friend. I just want you to be careful because Matt's not like me."  
  
"I wasn't caught kissing you was I? There's a reason for that Jeff."  
  
"What? You don't find me hot?" he lowered his eyes and whimpered like a wounded bird for effect.  
  
"Oh stop it! You're killing me here. Honestly Jeff, it doesn't matter anymore. It was one kiss and that's all. Your brother doesn't want me, and I don't want him. I think we just wanted to see what it would feel like."  
  
"Then why didn't you kiss me and Shannon that way?"  
  
Aurora laughed and hit him on the arm harder then she'd intended.  
  
"Because Matt's not my best friend and you two are. Now where are we going?"  
  
*******************  
  
"Hey Rory! Have you seen the script?"  
  
"No but should I be worried?"  
  
"Not unless facing Charlie Haas in your first match is bad. I happen to think it kicks ass."  
  
"Thanks Brock, I think so too. So what does the champion have planned tonight?"  
  
"A facedown with Kurt and a rematch with Paul. You do know the Big Show right?"  
  
"Yes I do, but are you sure that's safe Brock? Don't you still have some bruised ribs to concern yourself with from the last fight?"  
  
"Nothing I can't handle. So later on, do you want to get together again? Finish where we left off the other night?"  
  
Aurora thought about what Matt had told her to do concerned Brock and although part of her wanted to do what Matt said, the rest of her had fun with Brock and wanted to see where it would go. It wasn't like Matt gave a damn anyways. He only felt the need to kiss her, not actually admit to going out sometime with her.  
  
"I'd like that Brock; I'd like it a lot. I'll come meet you when the show is over. Have a good match out there, because I'll be watching." Aurora dropped a small kiss on his cheek and made her way down the hall. Instead of sharing with Matt and Shannon this time, she'd decided to bunk up with the girls. She didn't need a repeat of the week before events.  
  
"Hey Aurora, can I see you for a second?"  
  
Turning around she saw Shannon running up to catch her. A little out of breath when he caught up to her, he raised his hand up for her to wait until he could catch his breath before she talked.  
  
"What's up Shannon?"  
  
"Matt asked me to come get you. He needs to talk to you about something wrestling related. He's in the second room on your left hand side. He'll be waiting."  
  
"Are you sure? We're not in any story lines together."  
  
"It's something Stephanie just called him on. You might want to go see what Matt has to say."  
  
"Oh alright, you said second door on my left?"  
  
"That's the one. He said he wanted some privacy so it's the closet; just don't be put off when you see it."  
  
"Whatever Shannon. Listen thanks for letting me know I'll talk to you later."  
  
"No sweat, see ya later Rory!"  
  
As she made her way down the hall, Jeff came out from behind the big wardrobe blocking the hall. With one look to Shannon, he headed towards Matt's locker room. It was now show time.  
  
***********************  
  
"Rory wants me to meet her where? You've got to be kidding me right?"  
  
"No bro, it's the janitorial closet, but she wanted to have privacy from all the women she's sharing with. She's there now, so you should go meet up with her."  
  
"Alright man, although I can't figure out why you're here on Smack down with me. Go find Shannon and tell him to meet me back there because we have a backstage promo spot coming up and I don't want to miss it."  
  
"Will do Matt. I'm here on Smack down because it's been awhile since I got to visit and see you do your thing, that's all. Now it's the second door on your left right there. She should be there waiting, at least that's what she told me."  
  
"You do realize that she doesn't like me, so this could all be a set up, and I could take the fall right?"  
  
"Just go bro, believe me she didn't set this up. It's all just an honest thing. I wouldn't like to you Matt."  
  
"You better not be Jeff, because I do know where you live."  
  
*************  
  
A/N: There's chapter six, and now I have to get offline and start writing and continuing it, because the next chapter will totally drain me of what I've written to this point, so be on the lookout for more chapters tomorrow. Enjoy what you have for now and read and review! 


	7. I Think We're Alone Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: I wanted to say thank you for all the reviews for this thing thus far. It's good to hear that something you write really makes people happy, and I'm actually proud of this fic, because I'm really putting everything I can into it. I'm glad it's getting such a good response. It's not at all like my other ones that died off from old writers block, this one the ideas just keep coming, and the idea is, just when you get somewhere with the two people in love, they get ripped apart, it keeps you guys guessing, and even yelling at me, its wonderful. So here is the next installment which I promised all of you, and I'm still continuing to write the damn thing offline. I will be updating my other fic tonight I think. Just for those of you that actually liked that one too. See you later!  
  
*****************  
  
Opening the door Matt saw Aurora sitting on an empty crate, obviously waiting for him to arrive.  
  
"It took you long enough man! So what's this news you have to tell me?" Aurora said tapping her foot impatiently.  
  
"What do you mean me? You have something to tell me. That's why you called me in here."  
  
"I didn't call you in here! Shannon told me you wanted to see me."  
  
"Oh this is wonderful." Matt yelled out as the door clicked and locked on the other side, but he was so loud no one heard it click.  
  
"What the hell do you mean Matt?"  
  
"Jeff came and told me you needed to see me, and Shannon went and did the same thing to you. It was a set up."  
  
"Why would they do that?"  
  
"We're not getting along and it's obvious to everyone, so let's just agree we don't like each other and go do our thing in the ring."  
  
Matt went towards the door but Aurora beat him to it. Turning the knob on the door she realized it wouldn't budge. Playing with it for another minute, she cursed at it and sat back down on the crate. They were locked in a closet together.  
  
"What's the matter? Why aren't you halfway down the hallway by now?"  
  
"Matt, they locked us in here. So just sit tight. They have to let us out sooner or later, we have too much to do on the show tonight."  
  
"Oh that's just wonderful! The one place I don't want to be or need to be right now."  
  
"Oh thanks so much Matt. You know how to make a girl feel real amazing."  
  
"I'm sorry that's not how I meant it. I just don't understand why they did it. I don't get the motivation. I mean sure we don't get along but so what?"  
  
"Don't you get it yet? They are obviously sick of us and the way we treat each other. I can't say I blame them actually. I'm not usually this hostile with people; you just bring it out in me I guess."  
  
"Do I treat you that badly Aurora?"  
  
"No you don't, but I don't understand why we argue so much. This is not normal for me, and I don't think you go around doing it either."  
  
"Maybe it's because we are secretly in love with each other, and can't seem to admit it?"  
  
Aurora laughed and realized how nice it felt to do it. It seemed all they had done since she'd shown up was fight and kiss. This was a welcome change from all of that.  
  
"I don't think it's that serious yet Matt."  
  
"Yet? So there is a chance you could fall in love with me?"  
  
Blushing, and trying to hide it, she buried her face in her hands and sighed. It was time to change the subject and fast.  
  
"I hope they let us out soon. It's way to hot in here. I think I could pass out."  
  
"Doesn't work Aurora. You can't just drop it. Not when we are stuck in here with no place to go. So could you fall in love with me?"  
  
"No Matt I couldn't, because you are infuriating and all I want to do when I'm around you is smack you."  
  
Matt smiled and moved closer to where she was sitting. Tipping her chin up and moving her hair out of her face, he looked into her eyes and smiled again.  
  
"You see that's where we are different, because all I want to do when I am around you is this."  
  
Bending down and bringing his lips to hers he kissed her and Aurora was sure she felt the earth move. She deepened the kiss and Matt pushed her against the wall. There was something about this girl that made him want to take her wherever they were, and this time was better then none, after being locked in a room alone with her. She ran her hands down his back and pulled his shirt out of his pants. She found herself wanting this as much as he did, just to know what it felt like to be this close with someone.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this Rory? What's about to happen here I mean."  
  
Catching her breath, she pulled Matt back to her and he started working on kissing her neck. She didn't have to say a word, and that movement she made had let him know she wanted it too.  
  
"There is nothing I want more Matt."  
  
At that moment they heard the door click unlocked and they immediately jumped apart. This was something that Shannon and Jeff didn't need to walk in on. They separated themselves and just looked up as the two of them came into the room.  
  
"Have you guys got everything worked out now?" Jeff asked trying to keep a straight face. When Shannon had come to him with this idea, he was against it at first, until he realized that whenever these two got together there was something more then tension in the room. He'd agreed and now he found it to be one of the funniest things he'd ever done.  
  
Matt stood up and walked over to his brother and his best friend. Looking between the two of them, he developed a scowl on his face.  
  
"You two are idiots. There was nothing to work out. She's not worth it. I'll see you guys at the hotel later."  
  
Matt shot one last concerned look at Aurora and walked out of the room, and as he walked out Aurora had never been so hurt in her life. His words and his actions told two different stories, but if he didn't think she was worth it, then it hurt more then anything. Her heart walked out the door with Matt Hardy and she just sighed.  
  
******************  
  
A/N: There's chapter seven! YAY! I'm cutting it off here because there's a lot more that I've got to cram into the next chapter, and I didn't want to give too much away. This thing stood on its own anyways! Read and Review as always! 


	8. I'm Here Without You, Your Still On My L...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
************  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's running through your head or am I going to have to guess? Brock asked as he drove back to the hotel. They'd been together for the last hour and she hadn't said more then five words the entire time.  
  
"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind I guess. I don't mean to be evasive Brock."  
  
"Is this about the closet thing with Matt?"  
  
"How did you know about that? Did Matt tell you or something?"  
  
"No he didn't. Shannon did and I'm glad he did though because it makes things make sense."  
  
"What do you mean Brock?"  
  
"I know you're new here but you seemed to make friends really quickly. The only person I think you haven't gotten close to is Matt. Why is that Aurora?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. He just gets on my nerves I guess."  
  
"See that's what I thought too, but its more then that and I was stupid enough not to see it at first, but I see it clearly now."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean Brock. You're not really making sense right now."  
  
"You like Matt, that's what I'm saying. I can't believe I was blind to it before. It's staring me right in the face now."  
  
"I've only been here two weeks. I haven't decided who I like yet and who I don't. I thought you asking me out was a chance to find out. I mean you did agree to the date didn't you?"  
  
"I know I did, and you are a really great girl, so it means a lot to me. Something isn't right about it though and my personal opinion is that it has something to do with Matt."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Aurora just admit it to me alright? I'm not here to judge you. I talked to Shannon and he told me about the kiss at your place a while back. He just thought I should know, so don't be mad at him. It's alright to talk to me here Aurora."  
  
"I don't know what to say to you Brock. The kiss meant nothing, believe me."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
This was the chance Aurora had to tell him the truth. To tell Brock that every time Matt Hardy touched her, she got weak in the knees and that she really did want to see where it could go with him. The thing about it was she couldn't tell him. She knew after Matt walked out of the closet earlier that evening that he didn't think it was anything more then a little fun between two people that hated each other. She had to lie, because telling Brock the truth wasn't an option, and she wasn't going to let herself get hurt so soon after coming in. If Matt Hardy didn't want her, she would find someone who would.  
  
"Yes it is. I think we got so angry at each other that it spilled over into a mistake in judgment on both our parts. He knows it and I know it. Matt and I mean nothing to one another. You are the guy I want to get to know."  
  
Brock smiled as he pulled up to the front of the hotel. Leaning in closely he kissed her gently on the lips. He was glad there wasn't anything between Matt and her because he seriously liked her. Aurora was thinking the same thing until the thoughts of Matt kept flooding her brain. Stopping the kiss and breathing hard, she looked up at Brock.  
  
"Was that alright Aurora?"  
  
"More then alright Brock. Would you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything Aurora, you know that. What do you need?"  
  
"It's not a matter of what I need, but of something that I want."  
  
"Well then tell me princess, what is it that you want from me?" Brock asked huskily.  
  
"Take me upstairs to my room Brock. Have someone valet park the car and take me home. I want you Brock."  
  
"You want to be with me? Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life. Make love to me Brock."  
  
Aurora could have sworn those words were coming out of someone else's mouth and not her own. She knew this was the only way to get Matt out of her brain and show Brock and herself that Matt Hardy meant nothing to her.  
  
"Well then let's go then. I don't want to waste another moment out here." Brock said getting out of the car and throwing the keys to the attendant that was at the door waiting with a smile. Grabbing her hand gently they made their way quickly into the hotel. They certainly didn't want to waste any more time now. This was the night things were going to change for them.  
  
******************  
  
"Why don't you just be honest with me this time bro? When you were in that closet with her, all alone, something happened didn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jeff. Just drop it alright? That girl means nothing to me, and don't think for a second that I forgot about what two did either, because I didn't."  
  
"We did it for a reason Matt. You two need to realize how much you like one another. We all see it, and now it's your turn."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway Jeff; she's off with Brock right now as we speak. She's not even giving me a second thought."  
  
"So something did happen?" Jeff asked realizing he was digging deep enough to find out what he and Shannon had almost walked in on.  
  
"Yes Jeff, and if you two guys hadn't come in it probably would have been a lot more then what did happen."  
  
"What do you mean Matt?"  
  
"I almost gave in and had sex with her in the broom closet Jeff, it was pretty damn serious, and hot in there."  
  
"Holy shit! You have got to be kidding me right? Man we should have left you two alone in there longer then." Jeff said breaking into a fit of laughter. He had no idea his brother was in this deep and had gone that far with Aurora. This wasn't typical Matt Hardy style and Jeff knew it.  
  
"No you did the right thing. I don't need a personal relationship right now, just when my career is starting to go places. It would just end messy and there would be too much baggage to worry about. I mean you do know what happened with Amy right? Now things couldn't be better between us, but for along time, it almost ruined me, and what I planned to do with my career. That is something that can not happen again. I love this business to much for it to happen again."  
  
"Do you really believe that shit your spewing out Matt? For the record, I don't believe it for one second."  
  
"No I don't Jeff. She's gotten into my system Jeff, and it's affecting me really badly and no one has ever done that before. But like I said, she's with Brock Lesnar right now, so what can I do about it?"  
  
"Jesus man, do I have to tell you everything? Do you want me to sleep with her too? Would that help you get the big picture here?"  
  
"No Jeff, don't be stupid now."  
  
"Go to her hotel room, and make her want you man. Just tell her you were an ass and you shouldn't have said what you did. I mean she will have to understand, because you are an ass lately. Tell her that you didn't want to come across as a sissy around me and Shannon, I mean it's basically the truth anyway, so she will get it, because if you don't go now and tell her, it might be too late. How far do you want her and Brock to go before you tell her?"  
  
"You've got a point Jeff. I told her not to date Brock, but I wouldn't let her get close to me, so I'm throwing her all these mixed signals and I don't think its helping her with her choice. I don't want her to end up with Brock because I know Brock can make her happy."  
  
"Then get going now! Go to her hotel room and tell her how you feel. Before it's too late and you've lost her."  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Can you guess what I'm building up for here? LOL. I'm adding elements of suspense in there at the same time as romance. We now know that Matt admits he's feeling something, but can he stop what's going to happen between Brock and Aurora before it's too late? Read and Review. 


	9. I'm Here Without You, Your Still On My L...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: If this chapter shows up twice, I apologize, because fan fiction is telling me the chapter doesn't exist! Which would mean I didn't just spend a half hour typing it out! LOL. So here goes nothing again. Hopefully this will work this time. I do apologize for any problems this causes. There will be an actual chapter nine coming soon!  
  
************  
  
"Are you going to tell me what's running through your head or am I going to have to guess? Brock asked as he drove back to the hotel. They'd been together for the last hour and she hadn't said more then five words the entire time.  
  
"Sorry, I've just got a lot on my mind I guess. I don't mean to be evasive Brock."  
  
"Is this about the closet thing with Matt?"  
  
"How did you know about that? Did Matt tell you or something?"  
  
"No he didn't. Shannon did and I'm glad he did though because it makes things make sense."  
  
"What do you mean Brock?"  
  
"I know you're new here but you seemed to make friends really quickly. The only person I think you haven't gotten close to is Matt. Why is that Aurora?"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. He just gets on my nerves I guess."  
  
"See that's what I thought too, but its more then that and I was stupid enough not to see it at first, but I see it clearly now."  
  
"I'm not sure what you mean Brock. You're not really making sense right now."  
  
"You like Matt, that's what I'm saying. I can't believe I was blind to it before. It's staring me right in the face now."  
  
"I've only been here two weeks. I haven't decided who I like yet and who I don't. I thought you asking me out was a chance to find out. I mean you did agree to the date didn't you?"  
  
"I know I did, and you are a really great girl, so it means a lot to me. Something isn't right about it though and my personal opinion is that it has something to do with Matt."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about."  
  
"Aurora just admit it to me alright? I'm not here to judge you. I talked to Shannon and he told me about the kiss at your place a while back. He just thought I should know, so don't be mad at him. It's alright to talk to me here Aurora."  
  
"I don't know what to say to you Brock. The kiss meant nothing, believe me."  
  
"Is that the truth?"  
  
This was the chance Aurora had to tell him the truth. To tell Brock that every time Matt Hardy touched her, she got weak in the knees and that she really did want to see where it could go with him. The thing about it was she couldn't tell him. She knew after Matt walked out of the closet earlier that evening that he didn't think it was anything more then a little fun between two people that hated each other. She had to lie, because telling Brock the truth wasn't an option, and she wasn't going to let herself get hurt so soon after coming in. If Matt Hardy didn't want her, she would find someone who would.  
  
"Yes it is. I think we got so angry at each other that it spilled over into a mistake in judgment on both our parts. He knows it and I know it. Matt and I mean nothing to one another. You are the guy I want to get to know."  
  
Brock smiled as he pulled up to the front of the hotel. Leaning in closely he kissed her gently on the lips. He was glad there wasn't anything between Matt and her because he seriously liked her. Aurora was thinking the same thing until the thoughts of Matt kept flooding her brain. Stopping the kiss and breathing hard, she looked up at Brock.  
  
"Was that alright Aurora?"  
  
"More then alright Brock. Would you do something for me?"  
  
"Anything Aurora, you know that. What do you need?"  
  
"It's not a matter of what I need, but of something that I want."  
  
"Well then tell me princess, what is it that you want from me?" Brock asked huskily.  
  
"Take me upstairs to my room Brock. Have someone valet park the car and take me home. I want you Brock."  
  
"You want to be with me? Are you sure?"  
  
"I've never been surer of anything in my life. Make love to me Brock."  
  
Aurora could have sworn those words were coming out of someone else's mouth and not her own. She knew this was the only way to get Matt out of her brain and show Brock and herself that Matt Hardy meant nothing to her.  
  
"Well then let's go then. I don't want to waste another moment out here." Brock said getting out of the car and throwing the keys to the attendant that was at the door waiting with a smile. Grabbing her hand gently they made their way quickly into the hotel. They certainly didn't want to waste any more time now. This was the night things were going to change for them.  
  
******************  
  
"Why don't you just be honest with me this time bro? When you were in that closet with her, all alone, something happened didn't it?"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about Jeff. Just drop it alright? That girl means nothing to me, and don't think for a second that I forgot about what two did either, because I didn't."  
  
"We did it for a reason Matt. You two need to realize how much you like one another. We all see it, and now it's your turn."  
  
"It doesn't matter anyway Jeff; she's off with Brock right now as we speak. She's not even giving me a second thought."  
  
"So something did happen?" Jeff asked realizing he was digging deep enough to find out what he and Shannon had almost walked in on.  
  
"Yes Jeff, and if you two guys hadn't come in it probably would have been a lot more then what did happen."  
  
"What do you mean Matt?"  
  
"I almost gave in and had sex with her in the broom closet Jeff, it was pretty damn serious, and hot in there."  
  
"Holy shit! You have got to be kidding me right? Man we should have left you two alone in there longer then." Jeff said breaking into a fit of laughter. He had no idea his brother was in this deep and had gone that far with Aurora. This wasn't typical Matt Hardy style and Jeff knew it.  
  
"No you did the right thing. I don't need a personal relationship right now, just when my career is starting to go places. It would just end messy and there would be too much baggage to worry about. I mean you do know what happened with Amy right? Now things couldn't be better between us, but for along time, it almost ruined me, and what I planned to do with my career. That is something that can not happen again. I love this business to much for it to happen again."  
  
"Do you really believe that shit your spewing out Matt? For the record, I don't believe it for one second."  
  
"No I don't Jeff. She's gotten into my system Jeff, and it's affecting me really badly and no one has ever done that before. But like I said, she's with Brock Lesnar right now, so what can I do about it?"  
  
"Jesus man, do I have to tell you everything? Do you want me to sleep with her too? Would that help you get the big picture here?"  
  
"No Jeff, don't be stupid now."  
  
"Go to her hotel room, and make her want you man. Just tell her you were an ass and you shouldn't have said what you did. I mean she will have to understand, because you are an ass lately. Tell her that you didn't want to come across as a sissy around me and Shannon, I mean it's basically the truth anyway, so she will get it, because if you don't go now and tell her, it might be too late. How far do you want her and Brock to go before you tell her?"  
  
"You've got a point Jeff. I told her not to date Brock, but I wouldn't let her get close to me, so I'm throwing her all these mixed signals and I don't think its helping her with her choice. I don't want her to end up with Brock because I know Brock can make her happy."  
  
"Then get going now! Go to her hotel room and tell her how you feel. Before it's too late and you've lost her."  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Can you guess what I'm building up for here? LOL. I'm adding elements of suspense in there at the same time as romance. We now know that Matt admits he's feeling something, but can he stop what's going to happen between Brock and Aurora before it's too late? Read and Review. 


	10. If You Had Your Way,You'd Just Shut Me O...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: This is the real chapter nine. LOL, so enjoy it! It's the last one for today, until I get offline and write more of it. I'm putting it on here so fast I've got to get offline for more ideas.  
  
***************  
  
Opening the door to her room, she pushed her way in, the whole time not letting up on kissing Brock. Brock pushed the door closed with his feet and pushed her down on the bed. Ripping his t-shirt over his head and throwing it down on the floor he joined her on the bed and let his hands roam over her body. He'd wanted to be with her since the moment he'd met her two weeks before on Smack down, and this was the moment he'd been so patient for. She uttered a small moan as he kissed down her neck, circling around her abdomen.  
  
Aurora had never had this happen before, and it felt so amazing. Most men that she had shared a bed with, and been with had just wanted to screw her and move on, but Brock seemed to be different. He was taking his time and really making love to her. He removed her shirt and slid her shorts down around her ankles and Aurora just faded away content in her own personal wonderland, without one thought of Matt.  
  
***************  
  
Matt made his way to her room, all the while hoping that she had come home by now. Jeff was right of course, he didn't need a personal relationship, but he did want one, and as much as he wanted to not have Aurora be the one, he knew she was. He wasn't going to deny it anymore. So now here he was going to her hotel room to lay his heart on the line.  
  
He knocked gently on the door, which was open, just a little crack. Hearing Aurora's voice inside he put his head in behind the open door and what he saw stopped him in his tracks. He couldn't believe he'd been so stupid. He made his way back out of the room to the sweet sound of her voice moaning. Only she wasn't saying his name, she was saying Brock's. He couldn't believe he'd come here to tell her to give him a chance. She was having sex with Brock Lesnar! Not to mention the fact that they'd left the door open, almost like they didn't care who heard them. It made him sick to his stomach, and it also caused a sharp pain in him, and he realized right away it was coming from his heart.  
  
****************  
  
"What happened here Aurora?" Brock asked looking helplessly into her eyes.  
  
"I'm sorry Brock. I was into it, believe me, but I can't sit here and lie to you anymore. It's just not fair to either one of us."  
  
"You don't want to make love to me do you?"  
  
"At any other time I would say yes in a heartbeat, because I'm attracted to you, but."  
  
"But you rather I was Matt right?"  
  
"God am I horrible or what? Yes Brock, I've got a thing for Matt. I just can't sleep with you knowing that I do wish it was him with me."  
  
"You could have told me this in the car and saved us a whole lot of trouble, but you aren't horrible at all Aurora. I knew I couldn't compete with him. He's from Cameron, and he busted his ass just like you did to get where he is. I'm nothing like him, and I think that it's him you want, everything about him. So what are you waiting for? Go find him."  
  
"Are you sure Brock?"  
  
"I'm positive. Well at least my head is saying that, my body wants you to stay here and make you forget he ever existed. I'm going with my gut on this one and telling you to go find him. I'll be here whenever you get back and you can tell me what happened and what he said."  
  
"God your amazing! Why didn't I meet you first?"  
  
"It just wasn't meant to work out that way I guess. At least that's what people are always telling me when I can never stay with a girl long enough to last. You might want to put your shirt on before you go though."  
  
Aurora laughed and threw her shirt on back over her head. Placing a quick kiss on Brock's lips she threw him one last look.  
  
"You're sure you're okay with this?"  
  
"Yes princess, go make him see you, and for God's sakes don't argue with him anymore. I don't want to have you come back and be heartbroken over him fighting with you again. I might have to kick his ass, and I don't really want to do that."  
  
"Thanks Brock, for everything here tonight. For being what I need you to be, a friend. I'll let you know how it all goes."  
  
As she made her way out of the room, she didn't hear Brock sigh and lay back down on the bed mumbling to him.  
  
"I hope you know what you're doing Brock, because you might have just let the best girl in the world slip out of your hands for nothing."  
  
*******************  
  
"Remind me never to listen to you again Jeff. I almost did the stupidest thing ever tonight."  
  
"What happened? Was she there?"  
  
"You could say that."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"She was there alright. Having her kind of fun. She looked to busy to see me standing there, and I couldn't be more relieved that she didn't."  
  
"Matt what the hell are you trying to say? I suggest you watch your mouth though, she's my best friend."  
  
"Well Jeff, your best friend was having sex. Very loud, and very open sex. With none other then our buddy, Brock Lesnar." Matt said, feeling suddenly even sicker to his stomach.  
  
"Holy shit! Are you sure man?"  
  
"I heard it, and saw it with my own eyes, which I now want to burn out of their sockets. I can't get the sound of it out of my head either."  
  
"Did she see you?"  
  
"No I left pretty quickly. I was prepared to lay it all on the line Jeff, but now I'm happy I didn't. She's not at all what I thought she was."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean Matt?"  
  
"I mean what kind of girl sleeps with someone after two dates? It's just not right."  
  
"No bro, what's not right is that she's sleeping with someone that's not you. You said yourself you were about to take her in the closet earlier. What's different now?"  
  
"She's not with me, that's what's wrong, and it will never be put right again. You and Shannon can do what you want with her, but to me now, she's nothing."  
  
"Matt don't be like that! Don't make us choose!" Jeff screamed at him as he made his way into the bathroom and closed the door.  
  
************** 


	11. I Slip Away Closer To Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Sorry this took so long to get to you guys. I had a serious lapse of the writing bug and now that its back, I think I can put the next chapter up. So here goes nothing and thanks for all the kick ass reviews. You guys totally kick my insane ass all over the place! For the record, I do realize that one chapter posted twice, but that's because the first time I put it through it told me it didn't exist! So here is the actual chapter ten k?  
  
**************  
  
Hearing a knock at the door, and listening to Matt banging around in the bathroom, Jeff sighed and went to answer it. Seeing Aurora on the doorstep made him smile, and at the same time confused him. It was like she was reading their minds and knew she had to be there at that moment. He just couldn't believe that his and Shannon's plan had worked so well and then backfired so hard.  
  
"Hey Aurora, what brings you by?"  
  
"I'm here to see Matt actually. Is he around?" Aurora said as Jeff moved out of the way to let her into their hotel room.  
  
"Yeah he's here, but he doesn't want to see you right now babe. I think you know why."  
  
"No I don't actually. What did I do now?"  
  
"Don't play stupid with me this time Aurora, it's not the right time for it."  
  
"What the hell are you talking about Jeff? I don't really get it."  
  
"Matt saw you Aurora, and it made him so sick he doesn't want to see you ever again." Jeff said releasing another sigh. It seemed she really had no clue what he was talking about.  
  
"Saw me what? I still don't understand you."  
  
"He saw you having sex with Brock sweetheart. The door was apparently open a little bit, and he walked in and saw everything."  
  
"Oh my God! He doesn't understand it at all. He's got it all wrong Jeff."  
  
"No Aurora, I think for once he got it pretty right. I don't understand his logic, but I do believe what he saw."  
  
"You have to let me talk to him. He doesn't know what he saw. I didn't have sex with Brock."  
  
"You didn't? So what did he walk in on then?"  
  
"Brock and I were getting hot, that's what he saw, but we didn't go any further because of your brother."  
  
"You saw him?"  
  
"No I didn't see him, but I want him. There is no way I could hurt him or Brock by having sex with Brock, so I stopped it. I told Brock the truth."  
  
"It doesn't explain away what he saw though sweetie, but he's in the bathroom probably listening at the door right now. So try your luck, you never know, he might come around."  
  
***************  
  
"Matt can you come out please?"  
  
"Go away Aurora. I don't really feel like talking."  
  
"No Matt, we need to talk, so you either let me in there with you, or I'm dragging you out."  
  
Matt opened the door a crack and pulled her inside. Glaring at his brother quickly he slammed the door again. He didn't really want to talk but he didn't want Jeff getting any more involved then he already was.  
  
"So talk already. I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this now."  
  
"I didn't have sex with Brock."  
  
"Sure you didn't have sex with him. Do you possibly have a bridge you want to sell me too?" he commented sarcastically.  
  
"Don't be ridiculous Matt. I'm being honest with you here."  
  
"Then what did I walk in on? I'm sure I heard you moaning, and his hands all over you. I was there you know, I'm not blind."  
  
"I won't lie to you Matt. When you walked out of the closet earlier, you took my heart with you. I couldn't get you out of my head, no matter what I did. Brock sensed that and he called me on it. I threw him off by asking him to sleep with me. We came close to it too, but I thought about you and stopped. It didn't happen."  
  
"You know what Aurora? This is too much for me to deal with right now. So just get out."  
  
"Matt, you have to listen to reason here, it didn't happen like you think it did."  
  
"Just get the hell out! Forget you know me Aurora, or that we did anything other then hate one another. You aren't the person I thought you were. No matter what attraction was there before, it's gone right out the window now. Just do me this one favor and get the fuck out of here."  
  
**********  
  
A/N: Short chapter I know, but I had to leave it like this for reasons of my writing in the notebook. I can't have events happening one night and then switching right over into a week later. LOL so sorry for the teaser but this is it. Next chapter coming up soon! 


	12. Please Remember Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the men and women own the personalities themselves  
  
A/N: So it took me another week to get this chapter too you. I'm hoping this lag in my writing goes away, but I think it's just me getting tired of romance believe it or not. So I'm using my free time lately to build onto my newest fic that's a comedy, so yay me! None the less for you hardcore Matt fans, and then all the fan men out there that are screaming my name, well here's the next chapter. I don't know how good this will come out because as of right now I'm pulling the ideas out of my ass.  
  
********  
  
Aurora finished throwing all of her stuff into her bag when there was a knock on the locker room door. Not knowing who would want to see her, or if it was someone looking for one of the other women, she went and peeped out and saw Shannon standing there with a warm smile.  
  
"Are you alone, can I come in for a second?"  
  
"Yeah, of course you can, I'm not really doing much of anything right now, just packing up my stuff after the match I had tonight."  
  
"You did really good out there you know, Matt was impressed, and for the past week he hasn't been getting impressed by anything. Not even me and Crash."  
  
Aurora laughed as Shannon sat down in the stall beside her. He looked into her eyes and he could tell that even a week later, sitting here and even mentioning Matt was troubling for her. Shannon never got the full details of what happened but Jeff had called him and told him that some serious stuff went down and they had to lay off on getting Matt together with her.  
  
"It still bugs you doesn't it? The fact that he won't talk to you."  
  
"Yeah of course it does. Shannon, I didn't do anything wrong here. I mean I could have, and just never told him about any of it, but I chose to come to him, and leave Brock alone, just like he asked me too."  
  
"Wait a minute! I need you to backtrack here. Matt asked you to not see Brock?"  
  
"Yeah he told me not to the first night I met him after Smack down, when we went out for coffee, Brock and I."  
  
"Wow, I didn't know."  
  
"Yeah well he's an asshole, and he won't listen to reason, so as much as this bothers me, I've no other choice but to let it go. I can't make someone like me and talk to me. I just don't work that way."  
  
"No one really does, believe me. I would say I'm just like you. I am not going to press someone to talk when they don't want too. So the reason I'm here is we're going out after the show and we wondered if you would join us."  
  
"Who is us?"  
  
"Me, Matt, Jeff, Shane, Amy, and you if you agree. How does that sound to you?"  
  
"I was supposed to go out with Brock again tonight, but he cancelled because he hurt himself in the ring earlier. So you know what Shannon, going out with you sounds like a plan. I need a little bit of fun for a change."  
  
***************  
  
"You doing all right princess?" Jeff asked taking a seat at the table with her, while the others went to get more refills of their drinks.  
  
"Yeah Jeff, I couldn't be better if I tried. I'm just feeling a bit off being around Matt again I guess, after the last time we spoke being horrible and all."  
  
"He'll get over it okay? Just give him some time. He's got this big ego now and you were the one girl that actually got to him and made him want to be human and normal again. Walking in on you was traumatic for him and to be honest I can't blame him there."  
  
"Neither can I, but Jeff I'm telling the truth, I didn't have sex with Brock Lesnar, nor do I want too. I wanted to really try with your brother. I screwed up and I know it. It's just a bitter pill to swallow I guess."  
  
Jeff was about to reply when the gang came back to the table. Passing Aurora her wine cooler, Shane and Shannon preceded to sit down and talk about the next cleansing. Aurora tried to pay attention to it, because it was something she wanted to learn about, but her thoughts kept focusing back on Matt, and she couldn't help focusing her eyes on him across the table either. He looked just about as happy to be there as she did at that moment. It was time though that she did something about it, before this got worse instead of better.  
  
"Guys as much fun as this is, I just don't feel up to partying tonight. I think I'm going to call it an early night, because we do have an early flight tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, are you sure you aren't going to go sleep with John Cena now? To add to your list of conquests?" Matt snapped not really meaning to say it out loud but not wanting to take it back now that it had. That thought had been on his mind every since he saw her in the arena talking to John earlier in the evening.  
  
Aurora, a little taken aback by this sudden change in mood from Matt just glared at him, and she grabbed her purse and left the table. She didn't have anything to say to him now, after that attack on her character. As she got up and walked away further and further from the table, Jeff and Shannon turned on Matt.  
  
"That was uncalled for bro. Do you have any idea how stupid you are right now?" Jeff said glaring at his brother with a pissed off look on his face.  
  
"Jeff's right, you didn't have to be so mean about it. I totally get that your hurt over this, but you don't just say that to someone, if you want to talk to them about it you pull them aside."  
  
"Guys, I think you guys have been married too long, I didn't say anything that she should be shocked about. She did sleep with Brock, and her and John did look cozy. It's just natural to think that."  
  
"Matt listen to me, your brother and Shannon have a point here for once. Usually I defend you, but time, you were the ass, and you need to make up for it, before someone else does, and you lose her." Shane said breaking the silence around the table at Matt's latest outburst.  
  
After stewing on it for a minute, he jumped up from his chair and bolted out the door. He had to make sure he caught her before she pulled away, because there was so much he wanted to tell her and ask her, and understand about this whole mess. As he got out to the parking lot, she saw her car starting to pull out of the driveway and towards the exit. That's when he realized, not talking to Aurora wasn't helping him. He just had to find a way to make it up to her.  
  
************  
  
"You want me to what Matt?" Stephanie asked as she flipped her bracelet down around her wrist again. Matt Hardy had come to see her about doing commentary for Aurora's newest match, and she had to admit, she was intrigued as to why, because Matt hadn't talked about this since his breakup with Amy awhile back.  
  
"I want to be at ringside, can you arrange it, so I can sit with Tazz and Cole?"  
  
"Of course I can, but why would you want to scout Aurora and Brian Kendrick? You want to face Brian again or something?"  
  
"I want to scout out Aurora actually ma'am."  
  
Stephanie laughed. It never ceased to amaze her how polite Matt could be when he wanted something bad enough and apparently he wanted this girl, in what seemed like a match.  
  
"Okay well you go out there and do your thing, and we'll leave it at that, just cause trouble for her yet, we haven't placed her with the right person to develop her character. Maybe, if you play your cards right it could be you. Now go have fun out there, and remember let her do this on her own. No ad lib's."  
  
"Thanks a lot Stephanie, you won't regret this. I promise I won't cause any issues at ringside, except shedding a little mattitude down for my fans." With a quick laugh he left her office and walked down the hall towards his locker room. Maybe he couldn't be nice to her in person, but maybe being down at ringside commentating would make her see he was trying to reach out.  
  
*******************  
  
A/N: Shorter then all the rest but I'm starting to build on something here, LOL and eventually these two are supposed to get together, when they aren't being asses to each other. R&R as always. 


	13. I Dont Want To Be Innocent You Know

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the men and women own the personalities themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay man this story kicks my ass all over the place but with all the moving around I've done in the last week, It's not my top priority and it should be damnit all to hell. So this is the next chapter, and albeit it might be cheesy, I'm writing the authors note before I actually write the damn chapter.  
  
******************  
  
"And your winner for this match, Aurora Rivers!!!" Aurora was totally spent from the match but she couldn't help feeling excited as the announcer called her name as the winner. She had been called as the winner before in the past, but it never felt quite as good as it did in a WWE ring. She had to freeze-frame this moment in her mind, just to remember it.  
  
Aurora took one last look out at the crowd and then she locked eyes with him. He was sitting there at ringside with a huge grin on his face, and just the sight of it brought up so many different feelings. She really felt sick to her stomach, but at the same time happy because he was there to see her victory. Stepping out of the ring and walking up the ramp, she felt him come up behind her and swing her around. She almost forgot she was on national television.  
  
Looking up into his eyes, she saw him smile and then before she could open her mouth to speak, he placed his lips on hers and kissed her deeply. A little taken aback, she didn't do much of anything at first, but then within seconds, she felt herself being taken away to somewhere not in the arena, where it was just her and Matt again and all the past garbage seemed to fade from her mind.  
  
Breaking off the kiss, she grinned from ear to ear, and Matt grabbed her hand and they walked hand in hand to the backstage area. Once the entered the curtain, her smile turned grim and she spun him around to face her, pure fire raging in her eyes.  
  
"Just what the hell do you think that was you did out there?"  
  
"I thought I kissed you, but was I someplace different then you?" Matt asked with a grin.  
  
"No, I know what you did damn you, I'm just wondering why in the hell you did it. The last time we spoke, you seemed to consider me a whore."  
  
"I don't consider you a whore Aurora. I was just hurt, and decided that making you seem like a tramp was the best thing for everyone, including myself."  
  
"And that perception has changed overnight?"  
  
"Yeah it has, and if you give me a chance to make it up to you, I won't make you regret it again. So what do you say?"  
  
Thinking on this for a moment, Aurora was tempted to say that everything could go back to the way it was. As she was about to open her mouth to repeat her thoughts, the wrong ones entirely came out.  
  
"You know what Matt? I came to you and told you how I felt, and why I did what I did. You decided it was all right to throw it in my face, and that's so not cool. So you know what? I don't think at this time I can give you the chance that you need. So maybe now, you can see what it feels like to be ignored by someone you might potentially care for."  
  
Walking away without a second glance, when she got out of earshot she sighed. That had to be one of the toughest things she'd ever had to do. She went against her heart on this one, but she knew it was the right thing. Last week Matt had called her some of the most hurtful things of her life, and she couldn't just forget that. Sure, she'd tried to use Brock to make her feelings for Matt go away, and it was wrong, but Brock understood and didn't give her any issues, if anything they were better friends because of it. What Matt did was personally degrading.  
  
'Yes I did the right thing with him. He doesn't realize what he lost.' She thought as she made her way to the women's locker room to unwind.  
  
****************  
  
"You told him no? Just like that?" Beth screamed into the phone, causing Aurora to move the phone away from her ears and laugh.  
  
"Yeah I did, and I don't think I did the wrong thing do you?"  
  
"Of course not, but you do realize he's not going to like being put in his place right? I just hope you do understand that he's not going to give up and that kiss on national television might just be the beginning. Matt hates to lose, and with you he did girl."  
  
"Well I tell him to bring it on. He wants to see how much I will take before I give in? Well he's got his chance. So is that good looking boyfriend of yours home or am I stuck on my own again tonight?"  
  
"He's home and he wants to hang out with you, but he's got to console Matt." Aurora could hear Jeff and Shannon in the background laughing and Beth couldn't help but join in. She was glad that someone found her personal misfortune funny. This was the furthest thing from a joke that Aurora had ever seen.  
  
"Is he really that beat up over me saying no to him?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. He's not here, and he was supposed to fly in over two hours ago. I guess I will have to tell you when I find out myself. Personally I think Jeff and Shannon aren't going to help him at all, because they can't stop ribbing on this right now, so Matt won't get much support from them."  
  
"Well tell them I said it's not that funny okay? I better get out of here and find something to do before I go mental. Send my love to the guys Beth."  
  
Hanging up the phone, she pulled out her journal and decided to take a read over what she had been writing the last couple of days. She knew with the Matt situation still very fresh, she was a jumble of emotions, and hopefully reading this would make things a little clearer. *************  
  
Journal Entry 123-May 23, 2003  
  
It's been a week since he told me he didn't want to talk to me anymore and to forget he existed. Have I done it? Of course not, that would take to much energy that I don't have right now. I'm trying to really focus on my career and to do this the right way, and I don't need a relationship to screw it up, but I cant sit here and pretend it doesn't hurt me. I miss him, the sparing, and the laughter, and the weirdness. All of it made my life a little better, and now that I don't have it, something is missing. Will it ever be found? I doubt it. I really screwed up this time. He just makes me so crazy my brain goes south. I just wish he knew that.  
  
~~Aurora~~  
  
***********  
  
Closing the journal, she looked up as she saw her porch light come on. It usually came on by itself at around ten at night, but when someone was out there it tended to automatically light up, like a signal for her to answer the door before the knock. Wondering who would be coming by her house right now, and thinking of no one, she jumped up and looked out the window. Not seeing anyone, she went to sit back down in the chair when the doorbell rang.  
  
Opening the door a crack, she saw Matt standing on her doorstep holding flowers. Smiling slightly, she opened the door and let him in. It was obvious he had something on his mind and he wasn't giving up, just as Beth had predicted.  
  
"What can I do for you Matt?"  
  
"You can actually just take these and put them in some water. I don't think they did well on the car ride from the airport."  
  
Taking the flowers she went into the kitchen to put them in her vase. Matt followed suit and they were soon in her kitchen alone. She turned around to speak to him and came chest to chest with him. Looking up she sighed.  
  
"So what is this all about Matt? I thought I made myself perfectly clear on where I stand with you."  
  
"I don't think you did, because what you did tell me I don't believe. So I'm just here to tell you that I don't give up easily, and that kiss was just the beginning. I can make your life hell on Smack down Aurora, are you sure you can handle that?"  
  
"You're going to make my life hell? You've already done that Matt so there really is nothing left to talk about. Thank you for the flowers, but I think its time that you left now."  
  
"I can't do that Aurora."  
  
"Why the hell not?"  
  
"Because you don't want me too."  
  
Laughing sarcastically, Aurora looked up at him and smirked.  
  
"I just told you to get out, but if you want me to do the same thing as what you did, I will say this only once. Get the hell out and forget you ever knew me. I don't need you Matt Hardy, I don't need anybody."  
  
"That's where you're wrong princess, you do need me. The only thing you need to figure out now, is that you have me."  
  
Pulling her close to him, he bent in and kissed her lips hard and deep, just wanting to taste her again after the kiss they'd shared the night before on Smack down. He felt the fireworks and was almost sure she had too, and pulling away, he looked at her face, and her sweat beaded forehead, and with one small kiss to her forehead, turned on his heel and walked out, leaving her there to pick up the pieces of another mistake.  
  
*********** 


	14. Quicker then Quicksand

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the men and women own the personalities themselves.  
  
A/N: So one story is finished and here comes another one, well a continuation of another one. So thank you so much for all the adoration for the last one, and bearing with me for this one as well. I know this one meant a lot to all of you, which I can tell by the 34 reviews on 12 chapters. LOL. I adore all of you, and well here is the next chapter. If you see a lot of chapters popping up from me tonight, bear with me, I'm going to get wasted off my ass because of some guy I'm in love with who doesn't know what the hell he wants, and I'm going to write romance for Matt Hardy! LMAO. It seems fitting.  
  
*******************  
  
"What's on your mind girl?"  
  
"Beth, Matt kissed me the other night, but then he walked out on me, so I'm not sure what he wants me to do about it."  
  
"What do you want to do about it?"  
  
"If he can get past everything and move on, then so can I. I mean when he turned me down a while ago, it hurt so much, but he's the only guy I'm even thinking about getting involved with."  
  
"Then it seems like you already know what you want to do here girl. I say go for it. Take it from someone who is dating a Hardy. If you're this hooked on him, then you have to make the move and try to make it work. There are times I hate Jeff more then anything, but I would never think of leaving him. He's my life."  
  
"And I'm sure you are his as well. With Matt it's different though. I know what kind of guy Jeff is I mean we have so much in common, if I wasn't his friend it would look weird right? But his brother is completely different. I love the wrestling business and so does Matt, but where does that end and something begin with us?"  
  
"Only you and him can answer that Hun, all I can tell you is that if you liked the kiss and you want things to get better from here, you better do something about it, because you don't want to lose him again. You've both been through that enough times already."  
  
"You've got a point."  
  
"I always do. Listen girl, I know you and Matt argue a lot of the time, and that you think that it's a bad thing and it's stopping you from just opening your mind to the fact that there is something there, but everyone argues."  
  
"You're right but matt and I fight more then anyone else I've ever met. He gets into my skin and makes my blood boil every time. I just can't think that's normal and just jump him can I?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because that's not fair to either one of us."  
  
"Okay listen, I'm with Jeff, and life with him can get really hard at times, we fight a lot, and its always about stupid shit too, but when I look at him, and just see that look he gets in his eyes, there is just something that makes me stay. You've got the same thing with Matt from what I can tell. So just make a move, and well if it's wrong, then you learned something you didn't know before."  
  
"You have a point."  
  
"You keep saying that, so now start taking it for what it's worth. Just deal with this Matt thing. Just put yourself out there for him, and if he doesn't take the bait, then he's worse off then I thought."  
  
***************************  
  
"Jeff what's up your sleeve now?" Shannon asked with a gleam in his eye and nodding towards Matt sitting in the chair.  
  
"Why does something always have to be happening in my mind with you guys?"  
  
"Jeff, you're basically family, I can tell when you've got something on your mind. So just spill it out for me alright?"  
  
"I'll tell you later, now isn't the right time to get into this."  
  
Matt looked up from his space on the couch and glanced over in their direction. With a look of stone he threw his brother a mean look and went back to staring out the window. After a few minutes of silence, he decided to speak.  
  
"Jeff just has something planned where Aurora and I are concerned, and he doesn't want to tell you until I'm safely out of the room. So Jeff just spill it and get it out there, I don't care what you have planned because you aren't setting me up anymore for this shit."  
  
"I didn't think..." Jeff stammered.  
  
"You never think, but that's not the subject at hand. Shannon wants to know what's on your mind and honestly so do I, so I can put a stop to it right now."  
  
"There is nothing in my mind damnit!"  
  
"Jeff that's bullshit and me and Matt know that."  
  
"Okay well I'm dropping it now, because you guys don't believe for once I don't think about things, and well I'm not fighting with you over it."  
  
"Okay Shannon, in case you haven't guessed by now, Jeff doesn't want to get into it, so that means it's a code for he will tell you later. What I'm telling both of you now is, do not put Aurora or me into another awkward situation. We have enough issues on our own without you two getting involved."  
  
"We wouldn't dream of it." Jeff and Shannon exclaimed together.  
  
"Good, because I don't want any part of it, and I know she wouldn't either."  
  
Matt stood off the couch and went towards the stairs of their house. They had all decided to room together before Shannon got married, and now it was just he and Jeff. He walked slowly up the stairs, secretly waiting for Jeff to spill his guts. He wanted to know what he was in store for this time with the two of them.  
  
"So what are you thinking about Jeff?"  
  
"Nothing Shannon, for once I'm thinking nothing. So let's drop it and just play some pool alright?"  
  
*********************  
  
"So what brings you here Aurora?"  
  
"Well Stephanie, I know you have me slated to compete in the Cruiserweight division, and I wanted to talk to you about that. Do you have a minute?"  
  
"I have all the time in the world. I've dealt with all the other odds and ends today, so I wouldn't mind going over this with you. What's on your mind?"  
  
"I want a match with Matt."  
  
Stephanie tried to hide her glee in hearing this news. Matt had come to hear the week before and asked for a chance to go to ringside and watch Aurora's match, and the kiss that resulted had done amazing ratings for them as of late, so hearing that now Aurora wanted a match with the man she kissed, well it was a business score on her end.  
  
"Why do you want a match with Matt?"  
  
'Well he is the champion right? It's only fair, and I can see it happening sooner or later. Did you have plans to build me up more or something?"  
  
"Not at all, in fact, knowing your talent the way I do, I'm granting you the match. How about at Vengeance you and Matt face off for the belt?"  
  
"I'd like nothing better."  
  
"Is there anything else then?"  
  
"Not from my end of things. Is there anything thus far that you want to bring up with me?"  
  
Stephanie took a moment to think about it. Looking down at her desk and shuffling some papers around, not really paying attention she looked back up at Aurora. She might as well find out what this girl was all about, if Matt Hardy was interested in her, and it wasn't like she was prying.  
  
"Can I ask you something Aurora?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"What are you intentions where Matt Hardy is concerned?"  
  
"How do you mean?"  
  
"I mean, is there a romantic involvement at this point?"  
  
"No there isn't, and to be honest Stephanie, all I want right now is to kick his ass, and get that belt around my waist. Is that good enough for you?"  
  
"More then good enough. Have a good night out there and kick Dawn's ass for me. I know it wasn't the match of your dreams, but we did need filler and well Matt will come down to help you out. Just make sure you get a few good chops in there for me before he does alright?"  
  
"You got it. And Stephanie?"  
  
"Yes Aurora?"  
  
"Thanks for the match. I won't let you down."  
  
With a quick smile and a wave, Aurora made her way out into the hall leaving Stephanie alone with her thoughts. She hadn't met someone this aggressive with wrestling and with men, since she had met Paul's ex, Angel. Maybe it was time she reconnected with her again, so she could better understand what she was working with, and on with Aurora.  
  
Picking up the phone she dialed the number she knew by heart. It was time she called in the big guns, and there was no one better then Shawn Michael's sister to do it.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Okay so the deal with me tonight is, none of this is going to make any sense right off the top. Yes I am sticking Angel in here as filler, to add an element, but at this point in this story; there is no background with her and Matt, as well as the fact that she is not married to Jeff. I'm just sticking her in there to do something fun and different. So this is not the sequel! As always read and review, and when you do, realize I am a little wasted writing this, and it might come out wrong! Love ya guys! 


	15. I'd Rather Be In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the men and women own the personalities themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay, so here goes nothing! Sober now, and I'm gonna write this one and hope it comes out as funny as the last one. Again, there were some new reviewers on my last fic after it was done and finished. So if you're reading this one, thank you so much for the review you sent me, I read and treasure them all! Hope I can do just as good a job with this one so I don't lose any of ya! You're my peeps!  
  
******************  
  
As she applied the finishing touches to her lipstick, there was a knock at the door. Pouting her lips together for affect, she threw her makeup into her purse and went to answer who ever was there. She had a girl's night out with Beth and Amy tonight, and she didn't want to be late for it. So whoever was at her door now, was just going to have to come back another time.  
  
Opening the door, and seeing Matt standing there with a single rose and a suit almost took her breath away. She knew her mouth was hanging open and at that point she no longer cared. She couldn't figure out what he was doing here tonight dressed like this, and she couldn't even find the words inside her throat to ask. All she knew was that he looked breathtaking.  
  
"Can I come in Rory?"  
  
"Oh, yeah of course. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect you."  
  
"I bet you also didn't expect the rose and the monkey suit either did you?" he asked with a laugh.  
  
"Actually no, but I'm not complaining. So what brings you by? Are you here to have another kiss and run away again?"  
  
"Ouch! That hurts me deep babe. Actually I'm here to let you know that the girl's night out you had planned isn't taking place."  
  
"And you got all dressed up to tell me that? Do you have a death wish or something?"  
  
"Not in the slightest actually. I called Beth and Jeff at home last night and she let it slip that you were going out together with my ex girlfriend Amy. I can think of a much better plan then sitting around with two girls all night, so I asked her if she would help me out."  
  
"So I take it she did help you out?"  
  
"Yeah she did, and that's why I'm here now. I'm taking you out."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
Aurora was floored. Not only was she bummed that her night was now not planned out, but she was pissed that Beth couldn't call her and tell her Matt's plan. She wasn't dressed like he was to go out somewhere romantic or special. It just threw her completely off balance. She realized with a start that every time she came in contact with Matt Hardy, her life got thrown off balance. This was just another notch in the belt.  
  
"Well what did you have in mind?"  
  
"Quiet dinner, some nice conversation. I really would like to get to know you, not just come to your house, kiss you and leave ya know."  
  
"Well can you wait a minute? I don't think I'm dressed for what you have in mind. Did you have reservations made already? Or are we just winging it?"  
  
"I'm here flying by the seat of my pants. So take all the time you need. You look fine right now, but I'm just the guy. I don't know what you actually want to look like for me."  
  
"Well give me ten minutes and you'll find out."  
  
With a slight brush of her hand on his shoulder, she made her way up her stairs and ran into her bedroom. Flopping down on the bed quickly she let out the biggest breath of her life. She had been hoping that Matt was finally coming around to her and that she was getting to him, and now here he was in her house. It couldn't get any better. She quickly grabbed her blue dress from the rack in her closet and made her way to her mirror. Sliding the dress over her, she did one last take in the mirror, and turned towards the door. It was now time to knock him dead.  
  
**********************  
  
"So how are you enjoying being in the WWE Rory?"  
  
They had just finished eating, and they were pleasantly talking and drinking wine, and it was surprising because Matt was asking her about her life, where she started and what made her want to do this for the rest of her life. She had never actually talked to anyone in detail about this before, and she was worried he might get bored with her. But Matt seemed most happy when she was talking about her life, wrestling and otherwise, and she didn't want to mess with a good thing.  
  
"It's wonderful. I mean I'm used to the independent scene still, so sometimes it takes me a while to adjust to things. For the most part though the people are amazing, and I wouldn't change anything. I can see myself being here or around here for quite a long time."  
  
"Why did you leave Toronto?"  
  
"I needed a different scene to be perfectly honest with you. Growing up in the big city was harder for me because I think in my heart that I was the girl that wanted quiet and living in the country. When I got the chance to move to Carolina and train with some of the best guys in the business, well something just clicked. I have no desire to return to Toronto, unless I'm wrestling there."  
  
"Don't you miss your family?"  
  
"All the time, but they know what I'm doing, they watch me, they call me. Things are good for us this way. Back home we always fought because they didn't see my desire to be a wrestler. They wanted me to be more stable. The funny thing is, if I was in any other job, I think I wouldn't be as stable as I am right now."  
  
"I can understand where that comes from believe me. Although I think I've always been the more stable one, the one that seen everything clear."  
  
"Yeah, Jeff is a bit of a loopy bastard sometimes isn't he?"  
  
Matt laughed hard at her use of the word loopy and drank another sip of wine. He was finding that even though they had met under weird circumstances, and with all the sexual tension she brought out in him, she was really a perfect girl underneath it all. He felt stupid for not giving her a chance to explain a while back about Brock and where that stood, and he missed out on even more time getting to know her. He was glad he had the chance to make it up to her now. He didn't want to say this to anyone, but he wanted to make her his girlfriend tonight.  
  
"Jeff is my little oddball, well actually he's our daddies little oddball. I think he's always been different and that's a good thing most of the time, but sometimes, you need to buckle down and be serious."  
  
"But Jeff does that sometimes."  
  
"Yeah, more now then before, with him not being in the business anymore, I think it's opened up more doors for him and he's starting to see more where I come from. He focuses hard on his music, and that desire there to succeed, well I think it makes him see where my mind is with this business we're in."  
  
"Well you are very dedicated to the business Matt, it's a good quality to have believe me."  
  
"You feel it too don't you?"  
  
"I eat, sleep, and breathe wrestling. I don't really care if I'm in the WWE or some hick town federation, but just the idea of doing it and pleasing one damn person in the crowd, among myself and the people I'm with, well it's a damn good feeling and it keeps me going."  
  
"I like your attitude."  
  
"I figured you might." Aurora said with a slight smile. Truth be told she knew he understood her more then anyone would at this point. It wasn't about the money and the fame, although those were nice things too. The love for the business was what kept them both going. She never felt more comfortable sitting and dining with anyone in her entire life, then she did with Matt right at this moment.  
  
"So are you enjoying being here with me tonight?"  
  
"There isn't anywhere I would rather be right now Matt, and that's about as honest an answer as I can give you."  
  
"Well your honesty means the world to me. So Aurora I have something serious I want to ask you."  
  
"And that would be? You know at this point you can ask me anything, and with the amount of wine in my system, you're going to get an honest answer whether you like it or not." She exclaimed with a slight laugh and a tilt of her head.  
  
"Well Aurora, it's pretty simple really, and I really do hope you'll consider it before you answer."  
  
"Just ask me Matt, I promise I will think about it."  
  
"Will you be my girlfriend Aurora? Will you make me the happiest man right now and just be with me?"  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: WOOHOO! That took me ten minutes, and lately that's a record cause my writing usually takes an hour at least for ideas to flow. So none the less I'm gonna write another one right now, and post this one up! Read and Review as always, and y'all know I love ya;) 


	16. My Depth Perception Must Be Off Again

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the men and women own the personalities themselves.  
  
****************  
  
"So what do you think Rory? Will you be my girl?"  
  
Aurora could sense the nervousness coming off on Matt right at that moment, and she knew he had a whole lot riding on her answer. Looking into his brown eyes, she knew she wouldn't say no to him. She wanted to be his girlfriend more then anything. That was what she had planned on after their first meeting, and she couldn't get him out of her system. But now thinking on it, she added a new element into their relationship by going against him for the belt. He had no idea she'd asked for it, and wouldn't know until the following week when the pay per view meeting and cards were announced. Could she date him knowing that in less then three weeks she would be going against him in the ring? And a better question would he do it?  
  
"Matt I don't know what to say."  
  
"Just say you'll be my girlfriend, it's just that easy. You make me happy, and sitting here with you tonight, with or without the wine, well I got to know things about you that I didn't before and it's made me realize what a real ass I've been towards you. I think if we try, this could work."  
  
"You sound so sure."  
  
"That's because it's a sure thing for me baby."  
  
"What if something happens, we get together I mean, and then something comes up with our careers. How would you handle that?"  
  
"Nothing could possibly piss me off that much that it would end things Aurora. Unless of course you wanted to sleep with Brock for real or something. Which you don't right?" Matt asked raising his eyebrow lightly and looking seriously at her.  
  
"The thought never entered my mind actually. If you're so sure this can work, then so am I Matt. So yes I will be your girlfriend."  
  
Jumping up for the table he pulled her to her feet and smiled brightly. It was the first time she'd ever seen him smile so big and it just made her heart explode in her chest right there. She really did want to be his girlfriend, and match or no match, they would get through this together. She could just feel it.  
  
When he brought his lips to hers she wasn't too taken aback. She knew it was coming and the thought of the two of them being closer then ever was making her really happy. It felt so good to have him this close to her, his hands pressed into her back and his lips on hers exploring. She never wanted to wake up if this was indeed a dream.  
  
"So princess, what do you want to do now? Your wish is my command." He said with a laugh as he pulled his lips from hers and gazed at her across the table.  
  
"I just want to go home with you Matt, can you do that for me? Just take me home."  
  
Grabbing her purse she again stood from the table and started walking towards the door. Matt caught up behind her and put his arms around her and followed her out. If she wanted to go home, he was going to do whatever it took to get her there. He knew he didn't want to leave her side.  
  
*****************  
  
"Excuse me, I don't think I heard you right Rory, you're sitting here telling me you and Matt are dating now?"  
  
"Yeah, is that something foreign to you Jeff?"  
  
"Not foreign, I'm just surprised that you did it that's all. You haven't tried to kill him yet?"  
  
Aurora grabbed the pillow from the couch and smacked Jeff hard in the face with it. He hadn't stopped ribbing her about the relationship since she'd shown up and told him only a few short minutes before. She figured Jeff would be happy to hear it seeing as that meant he didn't have to scheme with Shannon to get them together anymore.  
  
"I would never knowingly kill him. Sure he pisses me off to all hell, but his intentions are good. He doesn't mean to be an ass does he?"  
  
"Um honey, yeah I think he does."  
  
"Oh shut up! You're such an ass sometimes Jeff!"  
  
"Yeah I know, Beth tells me all the time. So what was this important thing you needed to tell me about? It wasn't just the dating Matt thing right?"  
  
"How'd ya guess?"  
  
"Sixth sense. It's a man gene. So what's on your mind?"  
  
"Before Matt asked me to be his girlfriend, feeling pissed off I went to Stephanie and demanded a match with him at the pay per view for the title. I was granted it, but knowing how Matt feels about this business, if I beat him for this belt, it could ruin our new found relationship."  
  
"Have you told him any of this yet?"  
  
"Not one word of it. I'm scared about his reaction Jeff."  
  
"Well he's gonna find out at the meeting tomorrow, and you're gonna hear about it either way. Chances are knowing my brother the way I do, if he hears it from you and you alone, you might get a better reaction then if it was just Stephanie announcing it. Do you know if you're gonna win it or not from him?"  
  
"Not at this point no. I don't know the turnout. I'm just worried about the fallout from it. I really like your brother Jeff, and I don't want this to fuck it up."  
  
"You won't fuck it up Rory. Matt is a hard case to crack, ask Amy she'll tell you all about that. He might get his ego hurt if you have to win it from him, but the match itself I don't think he's going to care much about. He's just not going to know how to wrestle you. I mean you are his girl now, and he can't go all out and murder you in the ring you know?"  
  
"I don't care if he goes full throttle on me Jeff, that's what I want with my career. I don't want him to have to lie down for me and then I win. I want to be a fighter."  
  
"You already are. My advice is simple princess. Just tell him about the match now, before he hears about it through the grapevine and then comes back and does what he did before with you. You don't want that to happen again do you?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
"So how far have you and my brother gone?" Jeff asked with a smirk and a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh don't even go there you sick bastard. I don't kiss and tell. If you want to know, ask Matt, but if he tells you, in that ring in three weeks, I will kill him."  
  
***************  
  
"I called this meeting with all of you today to announce the matches for our upcoming pay per view. Now this is a Smackdown only venture, and it's our first one, and with the status of the show RAW managed with last month, I want to make this one even better. So first I want to announce the title matches that we have booked to date. Changes will be taking place, so be careful on what you hear right now. If there is anything serious I will inform you."  
  
Matt shot a look at Rory, who was sitting in her chair beside him stone, faced. He couldn't figure out why she would be sitting there like that when she had been so happy before. He couldn't get inside her head, but he thought it might have something to do with not being put on the pay per view. He knew she wanted to make herself bigger in the business, but she was new, so she might not get a huge push. He really felt for her.  
  
"The first match of the night is going to be a Cruiserweight title match actually. Matt Hardy will be putting it on the line against one Aurora Rivers. This match is also going to be ruled no DQ, so Matt, don't even think about it this time."  
  
Now Matt understood why she was stone faced towards the entire room. He shot her another look and at that moment she turned to face him. It looked like she was going to cry at any second, and he didn't know at this point how he felt about that. He wanted to tell her it didn't matter, but then again how the hell do you wrestle your girlfriend without someone getting hurt?  
  
Moving over closer to her ear, and trying to listen to the rest of Stephanie's list of matches, he whispered in her ear.  
  
"We need to have a serious talk it seems. Meet me in the locker room after the meeting."  
  
Without a word, she just nodded her head and turned back to what the boss was saying. Matt knew she didn't like it anymore then he did, but at that moment he didn't care. He didn't ask for the match, but he couldn't be sure if she had or not. He just needed to get some answers, and he needed them fast.  
  
****************  
  
A/N: I figured that spot was good enough to end it on. There is always a little bit of conflict with me around the love isn't there? LOL. Bare with me, it's a romance; it always turns out good, so I need all the bad shit right now. It's wonderful! More soon I swear, and please read and review! 


	17. It's My Life Its Now Or Never

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Wow, the power is dying off in me for these stories. I'm in intense overload right now for my sequels, so I have been working on those offline as well as a new Randy fic which so far I'm really proud of. But none the less I'm here now with a new set of ideas for this one, so bear with me, it's coming slowly. Read and Review as always!  
  
****************  
  
"So Stephanie, what did you need my help with?" Angel asked coming through the office and bringing a cold breeze with her.  
  
"I have a new girl on my roster, and she's a good talent, but so are you, and you've been around the block with your brother. What I think as of this moment is that you could help her in the right direction."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"She's getting herself involved with Matt Hardy. She doesn't think anyone sees it, but it's there and I honestly think in the long run it could hold the both of them back. What I need from you is your help in directing her focus where it belongs."  
  
"In the ring?"  
  
"Exactly what I mean. She has this uncanny ability to go places. Not only in the women's division but with the men as well. She has a title match against Matt at the pay per view, and I think this could be her time to win it."  
  
"She's that good already then?"  
  
"Oh she's better. I have some tapes of her independent days for you to take a look at, as well as the stuff she's done with us to this point. She's going toe to toe with the men, and I think that could mean good things for her. I just don't want this relationship with Matt getting in her way."  
  
"I can see your point. She worked hard to get here, and I don't think she wants to leave it before she sets out to do something with it. So I can talk to her for you."  
  
"Thank you, that's all I'm asking for at this point. You were there with Shawn in the younger days, you picked up on a lot of things that most people don't in this business because you didn't get in the face of it. I think you have a lot to offer this girl in terms of motivation and mutual talent and respect."  
  
"Well thank you for the kind words, but I'll do it regardless of what you say Stephanie. We need women competitors that are strong, and can fight with the men. I hope that in some small way I can help her do just that."  
  
"I think you can. So watch the tapes, and then get back to me. We can figure out a course of action from there. How does that sound?"  
  
"Sounds good Steph. I will be in touch as soon as I can."  
  
*****************  
  
Aurora walked into the locker room as everyone went back to their own things after the meeting. She saw Matt linger at the end to talk to Stephanie and the writers, and she knew it wouldn't be long until he came in here looking for her. As if right on cue, Matt stormed through the door and caught her eyes.  
  
"So do you want to tell me how you ended up getting a match against me?"  
  
"What do you want me to say?"  
  
"I want you to sit here and tell me you didn't really ask for this. I just got word that this was all your idea, and now I'm wondering what your motives are."  
  
"What my motives are?"  
  
"Yes I believe that's what I just said."  
  
"I asked for the match yes. I asked for it before we even got together. What I find amazing is how bent out of shape you are over this."  
  
"Well why the hell shouldn't I be pissed off. You're my girlfriend dam nit."  
  
"Yes I am, but that doesn't mean you make up my mind for me does it? Because if that's the deal I want out right now. I made that match when we weren't speaking, as a purely career move. I want to make it in this business and why not beat you to do it?"  
  
Matt laughed lightly at her comment and then looked down to the floor when he saw how serious she really was about the whole thing.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"You really think you can beat me at this point do you?"  
  
"I know your style and your moves. I also know how to counteract them. So yes Matt I do think I have a chance in beating you for your belt."  
  
"Well then this match should be fun."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's not going to happen Rory. I will not fight my girlfriend. I don't agree with it."  
  
"You think I'm too fragile to take you on or something?"  
  
"Ya, that's a big part of it actually."  
  
"I'm not the normal girl Matt. I made this my career and I can take a hit better then most men."  
  
"I never said you couldn't. Look I know why you made the match; I don't care about that at all. I accept that you want to be something in this business. I just don't know how I feel about fighting you that's all."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're my girlfriend Rory. I don't want to beat you up. It's just the southern guy in me I guess. I just don't think that's right. I wouldn't hit any woman, especially someone I care about."  
  
"You care about me do you?"  
  
"You know I do, at least that's my hope."  
  
"I know you do, it's just nice hearing you say it. This is business Matt, eventually girlfriend or not, we were going to fight. This was how it has to go down. I don't have a choice in where my career goes, except if I don't take this chance it's going down the toilet. I don't want that."  
  
"You really want this match don't you?"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
Matt was shocked. She really did love this business. He knew from talking to her before she loved it, but this dedication to it right now, when it might affect the romantic relationship budding between them, well it was just jaw dropping to Matt. He didn't want to fight her but he was afraid if he didn't she would just leave him anyway. Maybe there was a way they could make this work without anyone getting hurt.  
  
"I don't want to hurt you Aurora." Matt managed to choke out as Rory stepped closer to him. Putting her hands on his cheeks gently, she looked him directly in his eyes.  
  
"It's one match, and I know you, I've scouted you, I know what's coming win or lose. Just trust me."  
  
***************  
  
"You wanted to see me Stephanie?" Aurora asked coming through the door of the office in Connecticut. Stephanie had called the night before at the hotel and asked her to fly out to see her. Aurora had no idea what it was about, but she wasn't going to say no to the boss.  
  
"Yes, thanks for coming out to see me on such short notice. I called you here on business."  
  
"So what's up?"  
  
"We've discussed this over with the writer's and also the higher ups in the business and regarding your match at the pay per view, we've made a decision."  
  
"And that would be?"  
  
"Well Rory, you better sit down for this, it might be a little shocking."  
  
"I doubt it. I mean Matt's gonna keep the title right? That's alright with me, I just want to show the fan's I'm not the typical girl."  
  
"No, you've got it wrong. Matt will not be keeping the belt."  
  
"What?"  
  
"As of Vengeance in two weeks Aurora, you will be the new cruiserweight Champion."  
  
**************** 


	18. On Bed We Live, On Bed We Sleep

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Well I'm in story overload now, which in turn means that every story that I have going right now is going to get a chapter update, because for some of them it's been way to long and I think they need a little something only Melissa can give them. Not to mention on my other name Stratusfaction, I did a story with John Cena and Trish, and I like totally abandoned it. It's now been updated! LOL so if you like this one and want to learn a lesson in some sweet Thuganomics, head over there and take a read. Now what you've been waiting for, the long awaited update to Aurora and Matt!  
  
**********************  
  
"So I guess you heard huh Jeff?" Matt said turning to his brother has he entered the locker room.  
  
"Yeah I heard, and how do you feel about that?"  
  
"I don't even want to fight her man, I mean this could screw everything up in the long run but she doesn't see that. I don't mind her winning the belt, I mean having it as long as I have now, and it means shit to me. Like it did when we got the tag belts a hundred or so times. It lost its flavor to me, but this is my girlfriend I'm going to lose too, and I've got to make her look good by not beating on her."  
  
"Do you really want to beat on her Matt?"  
  
"God no Jeff! I was just stating the facts. I don't want to lay one harmful hand on her. Maybe I'm old fashioned but I grew up thinking you don't beat on your girlfriend or any woman for that matter. We did grow up in that house right bro?"  
  
"Yes we did and I totally agree, but this is business Matt and she knows it. I know her better then you do at this point, and she can take care of herself against any man in that ring and give it back at them just as bad. So as much as you want to be careful do not go out there and treat her like glass, otherwise I will tell you bro, you will lose her."  
  
"She would break up with me if I went too easy on her?"  
  
"In a heartbeat. This business is her life, just as it is yours and I think if you both go into this half assed it's going to look bad on you and on the company you work for and that wants to put on a good show."  
  
"You have a point I guess."  
  
"I always do. Now you stretch some more, you've got an important match tonight! I will see you out there, but for now I'm going to go check on Rory and also pick up my girlfriend."  
  
"Thanks Jeff and I hope I make you proud out there."  
  
"You've got Mattitude, what else do you need?" Jeff said with a quick laugh leaving the locker room and walking towards Aurora's. As he got closer to her locker room he thought he saw a flash from his past walking by with Stephanie. As he blinked and looked again, they were gone.  
  
*****************  
  
"So you don't think seeing her on the night of her big match is going to be that big of an issue?" Angel asked as they knocked on Aurora's locker room door.  
  
"No, if anything she's going to be a mess right now, if my suspicions about her and Matt Hardy dating are true. She doesn't want this match as much as she did when they weren't together, and I think you being around might help her."  
  
"Because of my past with Paul and Shawn?"  
  
"Well you have to admit, you did have a past with Paul and it was pretty heavy at some point, and it came between your brother and him for a period, so you are the best person to talk too."  
  
"Yeah but Stephanie in all the time you've known me, which is a very long time off and on, I never once had to face Paul for a belt, take it and then get back to dating him. We had it easy compared to most couples."  
  
"Not as easy as you'd think. I will explain that all in due time. Listen I brought you here for her so that she could see another side to this match. So I'm going to introduce the two of you and then you're going to see what you can do about getting her more motivated to be a champion."  
  
"Sounds like a plan, I just hope it doesn't backfire in her face."  
  
"Me either. She's a good girl and I think she'd be the best choice to have that belt now, but her feelings for Matt are becoming something I'm not prepared to deal with. If you can get through to her, then I won't have to move her off this show."  
  
********************  
  
Opening the locker room door, dressed in her ring clothes, Aurora saw Stephanie standing there with a straight face, and a tall girl beside her, dressed in the same fashion as Stephanie. Sweeping her hands into the room she let them come in, and closed the locker room behind her.  
  
"So what brings you by Stephanie?"  
  
"Aurora Rivers, this is Angel Michaels, the one and only sister of Shawn Michaels. Now we go way back, and I know this is a big match for you, and Angel has been there before, so I thought you and her could talk shop before the match."  
  
"I've got some more stretching to do, but other then that I think that would be fine. You want to help me with them Angel?" Aurora asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Well then this is where I make my exit, have a good match out there tonight Aurora, if I don't see you before it and I know you will make this company proud. Angel, you know where I am when you're done in here alright? I have some business to take care of."  
  
"Of course, later Steph."  
  
The two women watched as Stephanie let herself out of the locker room and the door slam behind her. Glancing at each other nervously, Angel decided to be the one to break the ice.  
  
"She asked me here to talk to you."  
  
"I gathered. So what's her issue with me that she won't talk to me herself about?"  
  
"Matt Hardy."  
  
"My boyfriend."  
  
"Is he? Your boyfriend I mean."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"Then you're in a tough spot tonight I take it?"  
  
"Yes I am, but it's nothing I can't handle."  
  
"Can Matt handle it?"  
  
"I don't know honestly, and that's my only concern. He hasn't really talked to me since he found out I'm winning the title, so I'm not sure what his mindset will be."  
  
"Leaving the wrestling alone for a second, do you like him a lot?"  
  
"More then anything, you should see the stuff we've gone through to get here together."  
  
"I can imagine. I dated Paul before. You know HHH right?"  
  
"Yes, I know of him, but we haven't had a whole lot of contact."  
  
"Well I've been where you are with the relationship. The only difference is I didn't have to beat him for the heavyweight title at some point. It was just behind the scenes. Stephanie asked me here to give you advice."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"I can't tell you an easy way to make this better out there tonight Aurora. All I can tell you is what I know. Paul and I broke up over stupid shit back in the day, and I don't know if we had stayed together would have happened. But this is business, and you do your job well, I've scouted you out a lot this past week, and I think that if you and Matt can put your differences aside, then you will be alright. Just go out there and think that you are fighting the guys from the Indy scene. Don't focus on your feelings for the Hardy brother, just focus on the long term goal."  
  
"Kicking his ass and taking his belt?"  
  
"My point exactly. Do that and eventually it will all fall into place. Trust me on that much."  
  
***********************  
  
A/N: Teaser Chapter I know, the next one is going to mega short and its being written as soon as this one is spell checked! It's just going to be the match and then I will go on with the story after that. So I hope you enjoy the two chapters I'm putting up and as always if you see this read and review and let me know what you think. I love ya guys!! 


	19. The Price To Play The Game

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Now at the end of the last chapter I told you this was going to be the Match! So this chapter will be lucky if it goes two pages in entirety. I have some ideas, and I've been researching as many Matt matches as I can, so we shall see how good it turns out in my little bubble of writing, and as always read and review. Also for the record, Matt will have different theme music as will Aurora. Aurora's Theme Song will be Fly from the Inside by Shinedown. Matt's has yet to be decided, but you will find out at the end of the chapter.  
  
*****************  
  
***Music Starts as Michael Cole and Tazz make their way down to ringside to begin the commentary. Price to Play by Staind Plays in the background, the official theme song for WWE Smack down's Vengeance***  
  
"Thanks for joining us tonight folks. This is the first Smack down brand pay per view and we promise you, we will not disappoint. We've got a good showing tonight of superstars. We've got a Brock Lesnar/Kurt Angle/Big Show match as our main event, as well as a Tag Team Championship match with Billy Kidman/Rey Mysterio against the Worlds Worst Tag Team of Haas and Benjamin."  
  
"Hey Cole, its Worlds Greatest isn't it?"  
  
Michael ignored his partner in Tazz because he didn't care what the tag team was called; only that he wished secretly that they lost the tag team belts.  
  
"Our most anticipated match is that for the cruiserweight belt folks. This match has been a long time in the making, and it's about time a female stood up the plate and won it. Aurora Rivers, the new talent acquired from the Independents, has decided to challenge Matt Hardy, the current champion, and it looks to be a good match. So why don't we get to our first match of the evening, the US Title deciding match between Chris Benoit and Eddie Guerrero."  
  
****************  
  
Aurora watched from her quiet locker room as the action began. The closer that it got to show time, the more nervous she found herself getting. Which for her was completely absurd. She never got nervous over this kind of thing. At least she didn't before she met Matt Hardy. She really wanted to go to his locker room and make sure he was ready and things were set in stone with the way this match would go down, but like Angel said, she needed to keep her mind focused on business tonight. She knew she was going to rip a hole in Matt's ego tonight, but it was all about business in the long run and what it took to succeed.  
  
With one last look in the mirror she went to stand in the Gorilla spot to wait for her cue. She knew she was the match out after this one, and although she did want to see who would win the US championship, so she could eventually make a play for that belt too, she knew she had to get herself together and get out there and put on the best damn show of her life.  
  
******************  
  
Matt splashed cold water on his face, and looked over at Shannon who was standing there with a huge grin on his face. This was something he didn't need to deal with before his match tonight.  
  
"What's the smile for?"  
  
"She's going to beat you down man, and you're totally going to let her."  
  
"What makes you think that?"  
  
"Look at you man, you're totally nervous and you look like your about to be sick or something. She doesn't want you to go easy on her, but you are."  
  
"I have no other choice."  
  
"You could actually wrestle her man to man, err, woman for that matter, but you could just wrestle her fair Matt."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
"Then watch out for the aftermath if you don't man. She's not going to be pleased if she wins the belt off you in five minutes."  
  
"Well that's for me to deal with, so let's go get ready for this match, it looks like Eddie is about to win anyway, and I'm the first one out tonight."  
  
With one last look around the locker room, Matt followed Shannon out of the room and down the hall to the Gorilla Spot, named after the late Gorilla Monsoon. He saw Aurora already standing there, looking stunning even though she was coming to fight. This was definitely going to be a long night for him.  
  
****************  
  
"This next match is scheduled for one fall, and it's for the WWE Cruiserweight Championship. First making his way to the ring is the current Champion, hailing from Cameron, NC, and weighing in at 225 Lbs, accompanied to the ring by Shannon Moore, Matt Hardy Version One!"  
  
The minute the music hit, Matt took one last look at his girlfriend standing in the spot, waiting her turn to make her way to the ring, and he kissed her gently. He had to make her see this wasn't just about business anymore for him. He was going to help her look well and beat him for that belt.  
  
As his music hit, the words ran through the arena, throwing him instantly into the groove.  
  
~~~~  
  
don't feel like home, he's a little out...  
  
and all these words elope, it's nothing like your poem  
  
putting in, inputting in, don't feel like methadone  
  
a scratching voice all alone, there's nothing like your baritone  
  
it's nothing as it seems, the little that he needs, it's home  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt slid himself into the ring and Shannon just stood on the outside. Normally the way the matches went down was Matt would be close to losing and Shannon would help him retain the belt, but this time, they knew the stakes were high and that Matt was going to lose it, with no help from Shannon at all. He looked up the ramp to wait for Aurora's theme to hit and just to watch her make her way down to the ring.  
  
~~~~  
  
Every day a new deception  
  
Pick your scene and take direction  
  
and all in all I search to connect  
  
but I don't wear a mask and I have no regrets I am focused on what I am after  
  
the key to the next open chapter  
  
~~~~  
  
************  
  
Aurora listened as her music hit and she made her way out from behind the dark curtain and just stood at the top of the ramp. With a smile to the crowd and throwing her hands in the air, Matt watched as the crowd got into her. This was going to be an easy match for Matt because he was selling for Aurora, and not for himself. He watched her as the words hit to her song, the one they had chosen together a few short weeks before. Her face just seemed to go into the zone, a zone that Matt knew all too well. She was coming to play the game tonight.  
  
Aurora made her way into the ring and the bell sounded starting the action. Matt came at her and her locked arms with him. He caught her eye and whispered quickly to her, so no one could see.  
  
"Just do whatever you need too."  
  
"No Matt, I want your best out here right now, if you can't give me that then I'm out right now."  
  
Getting the better of her boyfriend, Rory threw him back away from her, knocking him with a huge force back into the ropes. Matt, who was accustomed to being swung into the ropes bounced back like second nature and knocked her down with a huge clothesline.  
  
He realized he might have done the wrong thing and slowly bent down to check on her, which making it look like he was indeed laying hidden punches to her face at the same time. Aurora knew the game he was playing and went along, feigning pain with every fake punch Matt was supposed to be throwing.  
  
"Just wrestle me dam nit Matt!"  
  
"You're going to get hurt."  
  
"No, I'm not, you are."  
  
Aurora then used her legs and kicked Matt away from her, pissed off now that he was taking this to be some sort of joke, when she was out there to win the gold that night. She knew he was her boyfriend and didn't want to hurt her, but this was now getting insane. She wanted to win this fair, and if Matt wasn't going to give it to her, then she was damn well going to do it all herself.  
  
She stood slowly and went over to Matt, picking him up off the mat, and swung him into the corner turnbuckles. As Matt started to get to his feet and come up from the corner a little bit, Aurora saw her chance and speared him, but miscalculated her steps and ran her shoulder into the steel pole. She grabbed it instantly and looked at Matt who was lying in the middle of the ring. Not wanting to waste time with her now broken and bruised shoulder, she grabbed his leg for the one two three. What she got instead for her trouble, was the first time Matt wasn't fighting her all night. The ref got to a two count and Matt kicked out.  
  
********************  
  
Banging the mat in frustration, and to play to the crowd, Aurora grabbed her shoulder and decided it was time to do the one move Jeff wanted her to carry in her arsenal. As she jumped up to the top rope to do the move, Matt quickly came up behind her and pulled her down into a small package, which after two she kicked out of.  
  
Matt then decided it was time that he get into the match a little more and he picked Aurora up by the hair and dragged her to the corner, where he started laying punches to her chest, the entire time looking like he was going to kill her, which was something he didn't want to do, but she wasn't telling him to stop. She looked like she was glad, as he saw a smile cut across her face.  
  
Leaving her in the corner, Matt started showboating to the crowd, giving Aurora enough time to get to the finish they were talking about. Not wasting any time, she hopped up onto the top rope and as Matt turned around to face her, she dived off, executing the perfect Swanton, and knocking him to the ground.  
  
Grabbing Matt's leg quickly and with Shannon diving in to make the save for his friend, the referee counted the one...two...three and the match was over. Shannon banged his hands on the mat in frustration as the referee came over to Aurora with the belt and handed it to her, lifting her hand in victory.  
  
****************  
  
As scripted, Aurora took one last look at the two fallen foes in the ring and made her way up the ramp as the new WWE Cruiserweight Champion. She had tried to get Matt into the match from the start, and towards the end she knew she had succeeded. Deep inside he was all about business too, and this was what this was. With a quick wave and a couple of slaps to her fans, she made her way back through the curtain, and that's when the smile allowed itself to fade.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: So I managed to make this the longest chapter of this story yet, haha so much for being short eh? None the less it was a good chapter to write, except for the match itself, I just went all out doing nothing that was even close to Matt Hardy style. So for those of you that read this and want to judge it, don't bother I know it sucked ass, but she's the champ and she did it with Jeff's move. LOL Read and review as always guys! 


	20. Darkness Falls, I'm Letting Go

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: I didn't tell you the name of Matt's new theme song at the end of the last chapter, so I'm going to do it now. It was Pearl Jam - Nothing as It Seems. I know Matt is a Pearl Jam fan, and this song, if you listen to it, slow and stuff and then getting heavier, it just seemed to fit my vision of the Matt Hardy package. Also thank you for all the reviews on the match chapter, and letting me know it didn't suck that bad. It's a good feeling. But never fear the new champion is here.  
  
***************  
  
As she made her way to the back there was a ton of people standing around ready to congratulate her. She was a little taken aback by all of this at first and although she was happy she won the match and now had the title, it still felt a little awkward for her. She came from the independents where if you got lucky enough to win the match that was the pay off and now here, to have adoration from all of these people, it was overwhelming for her.  
  
"Good job girl! I know you had it in you!" Brock said pulling her into a huge bear hug. They had become good friends after the sex incident or lack of sex incident as the case may be, and him being right there ready to shower her with love, well it was an awesome feeling, and she couldn't ask for a better friend.  
  
"Yeah, was there ever any doubt I would kick his ass? I mean come on look at me!" Aurora said trying to keep a straight face. That was when she saw Matt come back through the curtain with Shannon.  
  
She looked toward him and noticed he wasn't paying any attention to her, and he just kept on walking. She didn't want to admit it, but him doing that just near broke her heart. This was one of the fears he had spoken to her about, and one of the ones she'd been worried about in her head before the match, and now here it was becoming a reality.  
  
"What's with the worried look Rory?"  
  
Aurora turned around and saw Brock had walked away after the hug and everyone was filing back to their locker rooms to get ready for their matches that night. The only one left standing was Jeff.  
  
"He just ignored me Jeff. What kind of look is I supposed to have right now?"  
  
"I'm sure it's nothing. He gets like that after every match. He just needs some time to cool off and to get over that his new girlfriend kicked his ass that's all."  
  
"I hope that's all it is."  
  
"I'll go talk to him alright? You just go get cleaned up and reflect on how it feels to win that belt. I've been there so I know the feeling. Just don't worry about Matt alright? Let me deal with him."  
  
"Okay Jeff, I'll see you later."  
  
*********************  
  
"Put the chair down Matt. God this is insane!" Shannon yelled trying to pull the chair out of Matt's hands. They had been in the locker room for ten minutes and Matt had already taken most of it apart in anger.  
  
Jeff opened the door and hearing the commotion came over and helped Shannon get the chair away from his brother. It was obvious that this was more then just end of the match frustration. His brother was really pissed off and Aurora had been right, this wasn't right.  
  
"You want to tell me what the fuck is going on here? I come in the damn room and see you throwing chairs and Shannon trying to help you stop. Matt what the hell is going on in your head?"  
  
"It's over Jeff, it's all over. So just go back to her and tell her I said it's great she won, but I can't be with her anymore."  
  
"You know how stupid that sounds. Matt you care about her; you didn't want to fight her because you cared about her. You're going to sit here and tell me now that because she won a match over you that you're dumping her?"  
  
"There's more to it then that, but yes, just go tell her I'm done."  
  
Shannon and Jeff threw each other a look of concern. They all knew Matt to get serious about the in ring stuff that happened, but not this serious. Nothing serious had happened in that match to make him want to break up with her, at least that was evident to him or Shannon, but something was obviously setting Matt off and Jeff needed to get to the bottom of it fast. He owed it to Aurora after trying to calm her fears down.  
  
"Shannon, can you give us a second please?" Jeff asked in a low voice.  
  
"I'm not changing my mind here Jeff, so don't bother, and no more schemes about locking us in a room either. I am not leaving this business and neither is she, but I will never fight someone I love again. Never!"  
  
"What did you say Matt?" Jeff asked raising his eyebrows in shock. He'd never heard his brother say those words before, not even with Amy.  
  
"I said I'm not leaving the business."  
  
"No after that."  
  
"Neither is she."  
  
Shannon started laughing because at this rate he was never going to say what Jeff wanted to hear.  
  
"Buddy did you just say you love her?"  
  
"Yes.I mean No."  
  
"Which one is it Matt?" Shannon and Jeff asked in unison.  
  
"It's nothing; it doesn't matter because it's over. Can you just go tell her Jeff?"  
  
"I don't think you're thinking clearly here bro, maybe you should sit on this for awhile. At least until the shock of tonight wears off."  
  
"No Jeff, it has to be this way. Please just go tell her, I don't think I have the heart to tell her."  
  
*******************  
  
Aurora turned up the music on her stereo as she dried her hair. She was waiting for Jeff to come back and tell her that it was alright to go talk to Matt. She wanted to make sure that everything with them was still alright. She started to sing along to the music when Jeff stepped into the room quietly watching her.  
  
~~~~~  
  
How many times have you been pushed around?  
  
Was anybody there?  
  
Does anybody care?  
  
How many times have your friends let you down?  
  
Was anybody there?  
  
Did anybody stare?  
  
~~~~~  
  
Jeff coughed lightly causing her to lose track of the song and blush. She never ever let anyone hear her sing, and now that she knew Jeff had, she felt like an idiot. She caught the look on his face, and when he wasn't smiling she knew he didn't have good news for her.  
  
"It's me he's upset with isn't it Jeff? I was right all the long wasn't I?"  
  
"Princess, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well can I go explain to him? Will he talk to me about this and reach some sort of understanding?"  
  
"Aurora sit down please. I've got some stuff I need to tell you and I don't know if you're going to like most of it."  
  
"Jeff I do not need to sit down! Just spit it out. He hates me right?"  
  
"No he doesn't hate you, he loves you."  
  
"Are you serious? Why would that be a bad thing Jeff? I mean that's exactly what I wanted to hear right now. I think I love him too. I have to go tell him it's alright to feel that way."  
  
"Aurora wait!"  
  
Turning around she looked deep into her best friend's eyes. There was something else there that Jeff was trying to choke out and couldn't.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Aurora, it's over."  
  
"I know it's over, the match is over, so now I can go see him."  
  
"No babe, not the match. It's completely over. Matt told me to come here and tell you that he doesn't want to see you anymore."  
  
As strong as Aurora knew she was, hearing those words brought her straight down to her knees. She knew that this match was causing some sort of issue with them, but nothing this serious that couldn't be worked out. As she dropped to her knees, Jeff fell down with her to stop her from hitting her head. He couldn't believe Matt could do something like this. There was going to be hell to pay if Matt didn't give them the answers they deserved.  
  
***************  
  
A/N: Okay there is nineteen done and gone. Next chapter is going to be completely deep, LOL so I will do that later tonight after I write down some ideas. I know it looks bad now, but every cloud has a silver lining, and Jeff and Shannon aren't done cooking up trouble believe me. Stay tuned and as always read and reviews. 


	21. If She Only Knew

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Wow I'm like on fire lately with this story, LOL and I said before this chapter would be deep so be prepared for that. I also said Jeff and Shannon would be up to something. That will all come to play in this chapter. I hope you guys like it!  
  
**************  
  
"Just be ready in an hour alright? I'm taking you to dinner."  
  
"But won't Beth mind? Do you even take her out like this anymore?" Aurora asked into the phone and heard Jeff sigh.  
  
"Yes I do take her out like this, and she's more then okay with it considering what's happened. So just put on your best clothes and then meet me out front in an hour."  
  
"Okay Jeff, whatever you say. I just don't think I'm going to be the best company for you tonight."  
  
"Well you don't worry about a thing alright? Let me take care of everything. By the end of the night, you're going to be happy again, I promise."  
  
Hanging up the phone she just stared at it for a second. Even after a week of not talking to him, she wished he would just pick up the phone and call her. Tell her that whatever he was feeling was wrong and he missed her like hell. But that wasn't Matt Hardy that was some other man she should have been with. The Matt Hardy she was with, or for that matter wasn't with now, was cold and calculated towards her. Even on the show when they had their rematch, he didn't smile or say a word. He did what he was told and went home.  
  
After picking out her nicest dress and putting her hair up with ringlets falling down around her face, she took a double take in the mirror and with a small smile made her way down the stairs to the front door. As she went to open it to go sit and wait for Jeff on the porch swing, she heard the doorbell. Opening it quickly she saw Jeff dressed to the nines on the other side with a big huge grin on his face.  
  
"Well princess, your chariot awaits. I'm sorry it's not a limo, you're going to have to live with the Vette for tonight."  
  
Aurora laughed and took Jeff's hand and made her way down the steps and the distance to his car. He opened the door for her and let her slide in before running over and hopping in on his side. Maybe going out with Jeff tonight was just what she needed. Who knew, maybe when she came home, Matt would have come to his senses and made the call that would see them finally get to where they needed to be.  
  
With a soft sigh, which warranted a concerned look from Jeff as he drove, she closed her eyes and vowed to block Matt Hardy out of her mind for the evening and to just go with the flow of the night with her best friend.  
  
********************  
  
"You want to take me out where Shannon? Don't you have a wife you could take out to dinner?"  
  
"Yes I do, but she gave me permission to do this."  
  
"Yeah but Shannon, I am not a woman, so you asking me to get all dressed up and that you're taking me out is freaking me out. I never knew you to be interested in that sort of thing."  
  
"Oh give me a break. Listen we are going to go out and have a good dinner and the whole concept is, you might meet another girl tonight, someone not in the business and don't you want to look good for that?"  
  
"I don't want anyone else Shannon. I thought we went over this."  
  
"We did, but you're not talking to Aurora so technically she is entitled to move on, and from what I hear she has. So unless you decide you want to go hunt her down right now and tell her how you really feel and why you were such an asshole having Jeff break up with her for you, then I think you should get ready and then meet me downstairs so we can go out and get you happy again. I'm sick of you just moping around like your dog died man."  
  
"Yeah whatever Shannon. I did what you asked, so let's just get the hell out of here. The sooner I do this with you, the sooner I can get home and focus on something different."  
  
Matt didn't want to admit it, but hearing that Aurora had moved on was a little weird for him. He couldn't move on from her and he thought that her feelings would be the same. I mean sure he broke up with her, and it was his entire fault, but this was a fork in the road and he was going to make it up to her. Wasn't he?  
  
********************  
  
Matt and Shannon walked into the restaurant and gave their jackets to the coat check lady. Following the maitre'd to their seats Matt looked over to the corner and could have sworn he saw Aurora.  
  
"She's here with her date Shannon, did you know that?"  
  
"Who is?" Shannon said looking around pretending he didn't know what Matt was talking about, but grinning on the inside. Everything was falling into place perfectly.  
  
"Aurora is. You said she was dating again and although I can't see who she is with, she's here and she's dressed to the nines."  
  
"Well why don't we go say hi to her then? If her date isn't there, it can't hurt right?"  
  
"Shannon I don't know man, I don't think that's the right thing to do."  
  
"You said you loved her didn't you? So why don't you go over there and tell her what a complete ass you are and beg her back?"  
  
"I can't do that man."  
  
"Then just go say hi and that's it. No stress right?"  
  
"You do have a point."  
  
"I always do and you know it. Go over there. I will be right behind you. I'm just going to order a drink from the bar."  
  
Shannon walked over to the bar where Jeff was already seated ready to watch the fireworks. With a little slap on the shoulder Shannon sat down and started watching what Jeff was already glued too. He saw Matt say something to her and then she invited him to sit down.  
  
"It's funny Jeff; they didn't even know that they were each others dates."  
  
"Yeah but it was a good plan wasn't it? I mean Aurora has been sick and quiet since that night, pulling into herself and my God you know what Matt is like normally, so this was just ten times worse. Why don't we just get out of here and let them deal with this however they want?"  
  
"What happens if they kill each other?"  
  
"Then it was meant to be. You with me man? I think I want to go take Beth somewhere nice."  
  
"I hear ya, let's go get the girl's and have our own dates."  
  
*****************  
  
"So what brings you here Aurora?"  
  
"Jeff said he wanted to take me out to cheer me up. He took off awhile ago though and I don't know where he is."  
  
"Now that you mention it, Shannon said he was going to the bar and then he would be over to see you too."  
  
"We've been set up again haven't we?"  
  
Matt laughed and looked deeply into her eyes. He knew the reason the guys had felt the need to set them up was because Matt kept messing things up and not giving Aurora a chance to really talk to him. He knew that in order for things to get anywhere with them he had to do that.  
  
"It looks that way princess."  
  
"Matt, I need to know some things."  
  
"You want to know why I sent Jeff to break up with you instead of doing it myself don't you."  
  
"Yeah among other things. Do you have time to answer that for me?"  
  
"I have all the time in the world seeing as those two just snuck out the front door." Matt said pointing to the door and Aurora couldn't help but laugh. Leave it to Jeff and Shannon to do it to them again. At least this time they weren't locked in a closet.  
  
"What happened with us?"  
  
"I acted like an idiot and I took that match too seriously."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's hard for me to say Rory."  
  
"Well just say it and if it doesn't make sense then I will tell you."  
  
"I didn't want to do that match to begin with; you knew that and I even think that once we were in the match you didn't want to do it either. When you threw your shoulder into that turnbuckle, it all hit the fan for me. You got hurt and it was my fault. Does that make sense?"  
  
"Yes, why didn't you tell me that's how you were feeling?"  
  
"Because I'm an idiot?"  
  
"No you aren't but you need to talk to me about this kind of stuff. I can't always read your mind and I didn't know why you would be so mad with me after the match. I know being together and then wrestling each other is hard, but it's our job."  
  
"I understand that and Aurora I am so sorry for everything I did to you, and made Jeff do to you."  
  
"Its water under the bridge now Matt. So are you happy?"  
  
"Do you want the honest answer?"  
  
"Always."  
  
"I am so miserable without you. Knowing you and how you are, and how insane crazy you make me has brought so much to my life and after one stupid act on my part, I'm alone and without that, and it sucks. I am unhappy as hell and Rory I know it's not right of me to ask but I need you back in my life."  
  
"It's not unreasonable Matt."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I miss you too Matt, this week has been hard on me. I waited for you to call and say you were an idiot and you love me and we will be fine. When you didn't do it a part of me gave up on us ever being happy. You're here now and I find myself wanting to be with you too."  
  
"I do."  
  
"You do what Matt?"  
  
"Aurora Rivers, I know I should have said this sooner and in a better way, but I love you."  
  
Aurora felt the tears start streaming down her face as she said those words. She had heard them from Jeff the other night when he ended things with her, but hearing them now from Matt's own lips, it meant that much more.  
  
"And our differences?"  
  
"Can be worked on Aurora that is if you want to work on them with me."  
  
"I do and I love you too Matthew Hardy."  
  
"Remember the first night I met you?"  
  
"Fondly, why?"  
  
"I told you that I wanted to take you on the floor of the arena, do you remember that?"  
  
"I do, but what does that have to do with anything?"  
  
"Our relationship was based around feelings, not actions and for once, now that I know you love me and I love you, I want to work on those actions. What do you say?"  
  
"Are you asking to take me on the floor here Matt?" Aurora laughed lightly.  
  
"No, but I am asking you to let me take you home tonight, and let me stay the night with you."  
  
"That can be arranged."  
  
"I love you Aurora."  
  
"I love you too Matt, now let's get out of here before you change your mind."  
  
***************** 


	22. Stay With Me

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: This is going to be a short chapter. That's all I'm saying about it at this point. Other then that if what happens in it is offensive to any of you, then I am sorry, please don't hold it against me, this is just where the mood took me. Also I think that when fanfiction was fixing their site over the last couple of days, they took away my reviews from the last chapter. **Cries** Now that I've gotten that out of the way, here is the next installment of the story and then after that there will be another chapter of normal length.  
  
*******************  
  
They had gotten in the door and Aurora has kissed him deeply and headed immediately for the bathroom. He started playing with her stereo, now finally getting a chance to see what she listened to when they weren't together. He knew from her hanging out with Jeff that she was a huge music fan as well as being one of the best women wrestlers. He flipped through her CD collection and found the perfect song to culminate what was about to happen between them for the first time. As he put the CD into the player and chose the song, he heard the bathroom door open and Aurora step out.  
  
"I've never seen an angel this close before."  
  
"That's because you never really looked. So what do you think?"  
  
"Of what?" he asked with a sly grin.  
  
"Of the outfit?" Aurora asked doing a quick spin around the room and landing back on her feet, she smiled.  
  
"My honest answer? Or the more romantic one?"  
  
"Honest one please."  
  
"The outfit looks wonderful baby, but I'm a man, and I'm here now as a man thinking that you would look that much better out of the outfit. Is that wrong?"  
  
Moving slowly over to where Matt was standing, and without saying a word she gently kissed him on the lips, and pulled him towards the bed. Before doing so, Matt managed to hit play on her stereo and the room was filled with music. As the made their way onto the bed Matt got lost in trying to kiss every inch of her, as the music of Faith Hill drowned out the rest of the world.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Baby I've been drifting away  
  
Dreaming all day  
  
Of holding you  
  
Touching you  
  
The only thing I want to do  
  
Is be with you  
  
As close to you  
  
As I can be  
  
~~~~  
  
Matt started kissing down Aurora's neck pulling the straps of her blue silk lingerie down around her shoulders. Looking up briefly into her eyes and seeing her smile, made his heart almost explode in his chest. Sliding the rest of the outfit down around her feet and throwing it to the ground, Matt continued kissing her everywhere, wanting to know what it felt like to taste every inch of her.  
  
As he got closer to her legs he heard her make a small moan, and came up to meet her lips with his. He had never wanted to be with a girl as much as he wanted to be with this woman right now. He knew that them not making love before was because it wouldn't have meant as much as this moment right now.  
  
~~~~  
  
Let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight  
  
Just let go  
  
I want to feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Let's make love  
  
Oh, baby  
  
~~~~  
  
Arching her back on the bed just from Matt's touch and feeling him that close to her, she couldn't help herself from moaning. With one deep look at her lover she knew it was time.  
  
"Make love to me Matt. No more waiting, no more games, just you and me right now."  
  
Not needing any more from Aurora except those few little words, Matt did what she asked of him. He entered her slowly, not wanting to hurt her or make her feel uncomfortable, and with one look into her eyes and knowing that things were finally at this one mind blowing moment, going to be okay, he made love to her like he had never done with any other woman before. With his entire heart.  
  
~~~~  
  
Do you know what you do to me  
  
Everything inside of me  
  
Is wanting you  
  
And needing you  
  
I'm so in love with you  
  
Look in my eyes  
  
Let's get lost tonight  
  
In each other  
  
Let's make love  
  
All night long  
  
Until all our strength is gone  
  
Hold on tight  
  
Just let go  
  
I want to feel you in my soul  
  
Until the sun comes up  
  
Let's make love  
  
~~~~  
  
A few hours later, while lying in each others arms, both afraid to let go, Aurora thought of a song that Jeff had given her the other day when Matt hadn't been speaking to her, and remembered the words she tapped him on the shoulder now.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"There's something I want to say to you. Actually it's a song, but it means a lot to me now, after everything we've done."  
  
"What song is that baby?"  
  
"I just want you to hear the words. I can't remember the name or who sings it, but the words are all that matters."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Aurora gently cleared her throat and with a small hum she said the words aloud to Matt, causing him for the first time around her, to break down and remember how lucky he was.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Stay With Me, Darling won't you stay right here with me? You promised you would never leave Stay with me Oh won't you stay right here with me Won't you hold my hand and stay with me  
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm never leaving you again Aurora, I love you."  
  
********************************  
  
A/N: Okay so now I know what I said before about how if I offended anyone with this chapter then I was sorry, but I changed my mind on how deep I was going to go with this chapter. So I made it a little simpler but I'm still changing the rating to coincide with this chapter, god if some little kid read it and asked, "he entered her?" to his parents I would die. LMAO. So there you have it, and if I did offend or didn't write it well enough I am sorry! LOL. 


	23. Knocking On Heaven's Door

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay so I've had a few days off from writing all my fictions, and now I'm back again with a vengeance. Not to mention I totally need to update my website too! I feel I haven't been there for years. LOL But it was a nice break and wow that last chapter I did for this story seems like ages ago, LOL. Here goes nothing guys. Enjoy and this will be wrapping up soon enough.  
  
**************  
  
"I'm going to ask her."  
  
"You're going to what now?"  
  
"I said I'm going to ask her. You know the big question."  
  
"Oh you want to be her tag partner? I mean I know you feel bad you had your belt taken away, but tagging with her? That's just murder."  
  
Matt laughed and smacked his brother on the head. Jeff had been cracking jokes at him all day, ever since he came over and asked Matt if he was okay with what he and Shannon had done.  
  
"No silly not tagging with her, although that wouldn't be so bad. I mean we would be unstoppable."  
  
"Hey! You're eternally my tag partner. If I wanted to come back I would need my brother to tag with again!' Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Always Jeff, but seriously, what would you think of your brother getting married?"  
  
"Is hell freezing over?"  
  
"No Jeff and can you just be serious for a second here. I mean you came over to see me, and you've been cracking jokes all day. What do you think of me asking her to marry me?"  
  
"I don't think it's a good idea."  
  
"Seriously?"  
  
"Yes. You guys have done nothing but fight since you met, denying your real feelings, and well when you do get beat by her again, are you going to get me to divorce her for you too?"  
  
"That's in the past Jeff, it won't happen again."  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It won't I love her."  
  
"Didn't you love her then? She collapsed on me Matt, and I swear to God I do not have the energy to deal with that again. She's my best friend."  
  
"You're my brother!"  
  
"And I'm telling you this as your brother, don't ask her to marry you. Maybe moving in with her would make more sense at this point; see if what you have is going to last being around each other."  
  
"We already are around each other. We travel the road together every night."  
  
"Not enough. Why do you think I'm not married yet?"  
  
"Because you hate marriage and weddings."  
  
"Well that too, but really the reason is this. Beth and I love each other, but I don't think being married matters. It's not going to make me love her anymore then I do, and make me desire her more because I can use the title of my wife. Plus, if over the span of a few years she can live with me and not leave, then I know marriage might work. That's what I'm doing now."  
  
"Aurora loves me and I her, so it will work no matter what."  
  
"That's a delusion, but Matt this is your decision, and I will be there for you no matter what, I think you should seriously think about what you're doing though. If you ask her and she's not ready, you're going to kick yourself in the ass."  
  
****************  
  
"What is Matt Hardy doing out here in the ring? We have a cruiserweight match minutes away and he's going to interrupt it."  
  
"I don't know Cole, but this smells like rematch to me."  
  
The cameramen turned towards the ring as Matt grabbed the microphone, prepared to make his announcement. He ran his hands threw his hair nervously, and scanned the crowd slowly. They all hated him and he knew it, because of his Version One character, but he was hoping that with what he was about to do, they would respect him or pity him. Something different then the indifferent looks on their faces.  
  
********************  
  
(In the Backstage Area)  
  
"I've seen this before, what he's doing out there now."  
  
"What do you mean Angel? He's out there to challenge me to another match probably. He could have just done it after the match though." Aurora said as she watched her boyfriend from the other side of the Gorilla position, waiting for her music to hit.  
  
"Oh I don't think that has anything to do with it, but we shall see in a few seconds. It looks like he's about to talk."  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"A Huge mistake princess. He's about to make a huge mistake in judgment."  
  
Aurora glanced at Angel and developed this sick feeling in her stomach. What could Matt say that would be that big of a mistake, and would it mean the end of their relationship?  
  
"Why are you being so cryptic? Tell me what you mean."  
  
"Aurora honey, he's about to do the one thing that I hate. Actually if you ask Stephanie, she hates it too, which is why she chooses to live her life in private now. He's about to announce his love for you on national television."  
  
"He wouldn't do that."  
  
"Honey, he can and he will. He's a man in love. I suggest if it's something you don't want you get the hell out there now."  
  
**********************  
  
(The Ring Part 2)  
  
"I know you're all wondering why I am out here right before Aurora's match. I assure you that it has nothing to do with me getting involved and hurting her again. I do not want my belt back; I've been thrown into the US Title race as of last night, so I've got bigger plans for Version One. The reason I'm out here though does have to do with Ms Rivers."  
  
Before Matt could have a chance to collect his thoughts and breathe, he heard the music cue up and he saw her enter onto the ramp from the Gorilla position she was holding at in the back. His face brightened slightly, until he saw the look of stone in her eyes.  
  
She slowly walked down the ring, meeting Matt's eyes and pleading with him. He suddenly realized that she knew what he was about to do, and that she was here to stop him from making a fool of himself. He broke her gaze and looked out at the crowd, who thought that this was all in character and half expected Aurora to kick his ass again.  
  
Grabbing the microphone from Matt, and waiting while her music played to its end, she looked up at him with the most innocent eyes and started to speak. Her only hope was that she could get into character enough out here to stop him from making this harder on both of them.  
  
"Matt what are you doing out here?"  
  
Grabbing the microphone from the cameraman so they could both talk, he looked at her and smiled. There was no going back now; he was just going to do it. With a quick touch of his hand to her cheek, he looked out at the fans and then back to her face with a grin.  
  
"I'm out here to tell the world how I feel, and also ask you a question. You think you can handle that?"  
  
**********************  
  
A/n: So is he going to ask for her hand in marriage or is she going to let him? I chose to end it here because I want to stretch a couple of ideas I have into the next two chapters. So let me know as always what you think by reading this and reviewing it, and hopefully fan fic won't delete my reviews! LOL. 


	24. I Would Not Die For You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: I wanted to give myself a few days away from writing this story and I think I succeeded in that, and now that I'm over the fact that for a hottie from Cameron, Matt is an asshole, I think I can write this without being biased. So basically here goes nothing. I also want to let you all know that my other stories will all be updated at some point today as well. I just want to put this one to bed. Which means I'm going to try to get two more chapters out of this, and then say goodbye? As always be aware that not a story goes by that I don't thank you all for, so look out for that as well. Well enough with the sadness at this ending! How about we get down to business with the chapters!  
  
********************  
  
"What are you going to ask me?" Aurora asked scanning Matt's face to find out what was really going on in his head. They hadn't come out publicly and admitted they were a couple. The only people that knew were the people they worked with and the people at home in Cameron. She didn't think that telling the entire world was going to be the best move for their relationship. Maybe he wasn't going to ask her that though, maybe he was out there in character, she just had to wait and find out.  
  
"Well Aurora, you beat me fair and square for that belt around your waist and it seems that Shannon wasn't enough to stop you from gaining what you deserve, and through all of that, I admitted some pretty heavy things to you, and now that we've gotten everything sorted out, I know what I have to do."  
  
"Okay, you're wasting everyone's time here Matt, what are you trying to say?"  
  
"I'm trying to say this, and I hope its something that we both want at this stage."  
  
"And this is what exactly?"  
  
Matt thought about it for a second, and he couldn't tell if she did really not want to hear this or if she was in character. He was thinking seriously about not going ahead with this, when he caught something in her eye that told him exactly what he had to do. There could be no more time for questions. She was right as well that he was taking up precious Smack Down time.  
  
"I want a rematch! And not just any rematch, I want a falls count anywhere, hardcore match."  
  
Aurora knew she looked like she had just won the lottery and she didn't care. She had been so afraid that Matt was out here ready to confess his love in front of the world and now that she knew he wasn't well her heart could actually take a few minutes and calm down.  
  
"You want a rematch? Is that all?"  
  
"What do you mean is that all? I never got the chance to really show you what Matt Hardy could do in the ring, and now that I've got you out here, I think we should have this match, not a week from now, not a month, but right now. I want a shot to win back what's mine."  
  
Aurora laughed meaning it as much in character as she did out of it, and looking up into Matt's eyes she turned her eyes to steel and allowed herself to get dragged right back into the storyline. As she was about answer Matt, she heard the familiar music of the GM hit and she turned to the ramp.  
  
"Hold on just one second here Matt! The last time I checked I was the one running this show, and I don't think having a match of that magnitude is something I need on my show tonight. Not when I've got my father in a match with the number one contender for the title. So let's just say that this match will happen, but not tonight. You two will fight at summer slam and you will make it count then. Now if you guys don't mind, we have a show to continue here and Aurora you do have a match to prepare for."  
  
Before Aurora had a chance to turn around to face Matt for an appropriate stare down, she felt her feet come out from under her, and Shannon fly from the ring. She looked up in pain as Matt laid his boot into her stomach a few times for show and he immediately jumped from the ring, laughing as he made his way up the ramp.  
  
As the medics came down to the ring to make sure she was okay, she looked up as Matt went behind the curtain. This whole segment wasn't planned at all, and neither was that beating. This was something she was going to have to find out about; because there was no way in hell she was going to let her boyfriend walk over her like that without any warning at all. As she got helped to the back Aurora suddenly realized that this all could have been a set up to begin with and Angel was helping Matt out by having her go out there. That thought alone was enough to make her blood boil.  
  
*****************  
  
"No Jeff, you know what? That was fucking wrong! I didn't see that coming and hell if I had then it wouldn't have gone down like that."  
  
"Well you can't just walk out of the show babe, you do have a match."  
  
"Are you listening to me at all here Jeff? Your brother just took advantage of me being vulnerable to him, there is no way in hell I'm going to go out there and face anyone tonight. I asked you in here so you can take me home with you. Are you going to do it or not?"  
  
Jeff just stared at Aurora for a few minutes. He completely understood her feelings right now because that was how he felt when he was here in the same spot having to do things with Amy when he didn't want too. He knew he was going to leave with her tonight and take her home, and he also knew that Matt would make this right again, but right now he had to think that she had no idea what walking out of the show would mean for her.  
  
"If you walk out tonight, you lose that belt automatically Aurora, is that what you want?"  
  
"No I don't want to lose the belt, but you know what Jeff? I don't think going out the ring to stop your boyfriend from asking for your hand in marriage is the wrong thing either, and then getting beat up for your troubles? Your brother is just so fucking infuriating. I can't handle it anymore. I need to get the hell out of here to keep a level head."  
  
There was a knock on the door and Stephanie stuck her head in. She didn't have to say anything to know how Aurora was feeling about what had just happened.  
  
"You can do your match now, and then go home; we've made room in the card. If you still want to that is. I know you want to get the hell out of here right now."  
  
Aurora spun on her heel to face her boss. This was a time that Aurora wanted nothing more then to just walk away from it all and do what Jeff was doing now. It would seem better if she did.  
  
"How much of that was a plan made by you?" she asked Stephanie while Jeff looked on standing behind Aurora for support.  
  
"It was all a plan. He knew that you wouldn't want him to announce you being together on air, and he used that to his advantage. I'm sorry Rory; it was something that had to be done for the betterment of the show." "For the betterment of the fucking show? You make me sick and you know what Stephanie, you can take this belt and shove it. If I have to play by these rules and have no warning about when I'm getting my ass kicked then I don't want anything to do with it. Go out there and make me forfeit it."  
  
"You will do nothing of the sort. I know you're angry with me, Matt and Angel too, but there is no need to make it this serious. Go defend the belt and keep it with you and then we can discuss this at another day when things aren't so harsh."  
  
Grabbing her bag and just leaving Stephanie there with one last glare, Aurora stormed out of the room and right into Matt and Shannon who were obviously coming to check up on her to make sure she was alright. The two people she didn't want to see right now.  
  
"Aurora, let me explain this to you!" Matt yelled as Aurora just kept on walking, Jeff just trailing behind her.  
  
"Matt, you told me you were going to ask her to marry you, and then you go and do this? How do you think she's feeling right now? The least you could have done was warn her." Jeff said and with another glare at Shannon he jogged down to catch up with her.  
  
"Shannon, there's something going on here, and I don't like it. I thought she didn't want me to ask her, so when Stephanie came out to stop us; I took the idea that you should do something to her, and then I should. I thought that adlib would be understood with her. What went wrong?"  
  
"I don't know man, but I think you should find out and then fix this, because your girlfriend is right here man, what we did wasn't right."  
  
*******************  
  
"I only did what was right Matt. It was done for business."  
  
Matt was getting tired of hearing this run around. He had run into Angel in the hallway and he had had nothing to say to her anyway, but now that he knew that she was part of the reason Aurora had come down to the ring, it made his blood boil. There was something going on with these two women under the surface and it had something to do with him and Aurora and their being together, he just couldn't figure out why.  
  
"What do you mean just for business, she wouldn't have come out there to stop me if it hadn't been for you two?"  
  
"Don't use that tone with me Matt. I'm the one that pays you remember?"  
  
"Oh yes, how could I ever forget about that. You know what Stephanie? When you hired me over here to work on your show you told me you saw something in me that wasn't there with Jeff, and I think I know what it is now."  
  
"Oh and do tell, what would that be?"  
  
"You think because I like the money that you can control me, and you couldn't get that with my brother. Well let me make something really clear to you right now, you will not control this Hardy either, and not at the expense of hurting some other team players."  
  
"So what are you telling me?"  
  
"I'm telling you that if I cant fix this and make her see that wrestling is worth it here, I'm not coming back either. You can find yourself another scapegoat who likes the money." With that last comment said he stormed out of her office and was about to make his way down the hallway when he saw Angel enter and the door start to close. Grabbing a pen out of his pocket, he slid it in the door, leaving it ajar just enough to hear what was being said.  
  
"It's done Angel; we did what we set out to do. I don't think Aurora's going to want to be with him now. She's better off anyway don't you think?"  
  
"Oh yes totally. You said she was a talent and one much like me and well I am in total agreement. It's the best thing we could have done to get her away from him. They will both be better off."  
  
Hearing all that he needed to, Matt made his way slowly away from the door and down the hall to find his brother and his girlfriend. She might hate him right now but when she got a chance to hear what was really going on around this place, she might forgive him. There was no way she couldn't.  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: LOL okay so you didn't see any of that coming did you? And that my friends was the point and now that I've done that I've added another element into this story that could make it that much longer. These two will find a way to be together its obvious by all the shitty issues they have had, but they also need to work together to find out what the hell those two women are up too. So as always read and review and let me know what you really think, good or bad! 


	25. All Or Nothing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: Okay a few hours have passed since I worked on that last chapter and now since I am in a wrestling kind of mood, here comes another one in this series. Thank you for any reviews that I have received on this last chapter. I haven't seen them as of yet because I do not have net access at the present moment. Which is good at this point anyway because I need the time alone to do these right and make them so that you guys keep coming back for more. I hope that you are still enjoying it as I'm doing it and remember that I owe you a complete and utter thank you for this when I'm done!  
  
************************  
  
Knocking on the door he waited a few minutes for someone to answer and then when they didn't he opened the door and peered in. Almost afraid at what he would find when he entered the room he went cautiously.  
  
"Guys are you in here? Can I come in?"  
  
"Matt, you might want to get the hell out of here now. She doesn't want to see you right now."  
  
"Jeff she's my girlfriend! She can't just decide not to see me. That's not how a relationship works."  
  
He looked up as he saw her exit the bathroom and make a beeline right for him, with her arms raised ready to hit him if need be. Jeff jumped in front of her and grabbed her holding her back and shot his brother a look of death.  
  
"What part of not wanting to see you don't you get Matt? We can talk about this later but for your own well being and for Rory's I think you should really get the hell out of this locker room and let her prep for her match."  
  
"I learned something, and its going to matter to the both of you, so please give me five minutes and if you don't like what you hear I'm gone and you don't have to worry about anything ever again alright?"  
  
Jeff looked to Aurora and she just let her arms go limp in his and he took that to mean that Matt saying his piece was going to be allowed, at least for the five minutes he asked for. Nodding to his brother and releasing his hold on Aurora, Jeff took a seat on the stool in the corner of the room and waited what Matt was going to say to dig him out of this mess.  
  
"I just came from Stephanie's office and there's something not right with her."  
  
"Yeah she must be paying you pretty good to come here and give me this line of bullshit right now right Matt?"  
  
"Aurora you granted me five minutes here, so can you please just shut up and listen to me?"  
  
Shutting her mouth closed but not looking any happier then she had when he walked through the door she figured she would let him continue. It was obvious whatever he had to say he did believe in, so the least she could do was do what he asked.  
  
"Angel and her planned this Aurora. Don't you see that? I just came from Stephanie's office and she was talking to Angel. She said that their mission was accomplished in the way that they are keeping us apart. Do you know any reason why they would want to do that?"  
  
"Not a one Matt, but it seems you think you know why."  
  
"I actually don't have a clue and I don't want to know either. What I do want to know is why us being together is such a big deal to Steph that she had to call in Angel to help her. I know Angel from the past a little bit; her being Shawn's sister and all, and I just want to know what they think they are doing by splitting us up."  
  
"You weren't in on what happened in the ring then?"  
  
"What do you mean what happened in the ring?"  
  
"Your attacking me is what I mean Matt. You got Shannon to lay into me and then did the rest yourself and didn't bother to warn me at all that it was coming!"  
  
"Why did you come out there anyway Rory?"  
  
"Angel told me to get out there because it seemed like you were about too, oh God Matt your right. She wanted me out there for a reason, and she knew that if you didn't ask me to marry you that you were going to ask for a rematch and have to adlib!"  
  
"Now you're getting it princess. None of what I did was totally intentional and it wasn't something I went out there planned for. I had something else in mind but I decided at the last minute to change it and make the crowd get into it more. She had you come out because she knew I would end up changing my mind once I saw the look of shock on your face. This was all a stupid trick and I need to know why."  
  
"Angel came to me a few weeks ago and told me she saw a lot of herself in me, and that she wanted to see me go far without you and without any issues in my way you know? I didn't think about anything at the time because it seemed pretty basic but Jesus she was trying to make me hate you then too and we weren't even together!"  
  
"Okay now that I've convinced you of what I heard what do we do about it?"  
  
"I'm going to wrestle my match and get the hell out of here like planned on, and then you can meet me and we can talk this over and decide then alright?"  
  
Matt looked at his brother and saw the look in his eye. Jeff might not work for the company anymore but he damn well knew what it was like to be screwed with, and it was obvious to Matt that Jeff didn't want to let it go either. So with a look of silent agreement, they mapped out what they would do.  
  
"Of course. I will come back to the house and we can go over all of this then, word for word if you like and then figure out what you want to do with it, if you want to do anything. I mean this isn't on TV or anything, but it is someone that is meddling in my life and I won't stand for that, not when it's involving you as well."  
  
"Okay look guys get out of here and let me get ready for the match, and I will see you later Jeff alright?" Aurora said with one last look towards Jeff as he stood and walked to the door with Matt.  
  
"Yeah of course."  
  
"And guys, stay out of it. I know the two of you enough by now to know that your stubborn and when you don't have the answers you want you go looking to make your own, and I don't need that right now. Those women think I trust them, and I want to make them think that I do and that nothing has changed. So please for now stay away from them."  
  
With a kiss to Matt's cheek as he walked out the door, Aurora pushed the locker room door shut and leaned against it, sighing openly. Nothing was ever this bad when she was working in the independent scene, and she didn't know if any of this money and power was worth being treated like dirt. All she knew was that something weird was going on and she had to get to the bottom of it and quickly.  
  
*******************  
  
"Jeff where the hell are you going? You heard her; she doesn't want us doing anything!"  
  
"Since when did that stop you? I've got an idea and I can't believe I didn't think of it before. Angel is single right?"  
  
"Yeah the last time I talked to Shawn he said she was yeah, but why?"  
  
"Because I'm going to make a move on her Matt. I have to appeal to her instincts. And you know what they say right? Keep your friends close and your enemies closer? Well this is the only way I know that I can do that and make sure you and Aurora get the proper chance to make up and be together."  
  
"Jeff I still think we should just let Aurora deal with it."  
  
"Matt she's dating you, she has more then enough to deal with, let me take care of this and find out why she's doing it and what the motivation is. If I can't get back in the ring and wrestle with you, I might as well help you when I know I can."  
  
"Okay Jeff, you do what you need too, but don't you dare let Rory find out or I won't be a worry of hers anymore, and neither will you."  
  
******************************  
  
"Come on in."  
  
Jeff opened the door to Stephanie's office and wasn't surprised to see Angel sitting across from her sharing a coffee and a laugh. This was just what Jeff wanted. He had to make sure this team didn't cause any more issues for Aurora or his brother.  
  
"What can we do for you Jeff?"  
  
"Actually I was just wondering if I could speak to Angel for a minute in the hall. There's something I wanted to ask her."  
  
"If this is about Aurora then you can ask it here, we don't have secrets Jeff."  
  
"Actually Stephanie it has nothing to do with Rory, I think what happened out there was only fair, this has to do with me as a man and her as a woman. Do you think it would be okay to talk in the hall for a second then?"  
  
Jeff flashed his best easy going smile at her even though he was totally wanting to throw up at the two of them sitting there acting like what they did was the best thing on earth. But he had to remind himself that this was all for the greater good and once he found out the real motivation he would be rid of this company altogether again.  
  
"Sure, I'll be back Steph."  
  
As they made their way out into the hall Jeff could see the look of fright on her face, not knowing what he was going to ask her, and mentally going over in her head the right answers to the questions she thought he might ask.  
  
"So I guess your wondering why I asked you out here."  
  
"The thought had crossed my mind yes, so would you mind telling me what it is quick? There are still some business matters I need to talk over with Ms. McMahon."  
  
"Okay well here goes nothing. I wanted to know if you would mind getting some coffee with me after the show tonight that is if you're free."  
  
Wiping the look of worry off her face, she looked up at Jeff deep in his green eyes and with one shy smile she gave him the answer he'd been hoping for.  
  
"I'd like nothing more Mr. Hardy."  
  
**********************  
  
A/N: another one dead and buried LOL. Read and Review as always when you see this, and then I will continue with the second last chapter of the novella! 


	26. Close My Eyes, Let The Whole Thing Pass ...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: So in answer to the question I got on my new story! I am handling my entire fictions fine as of this moment because I am determined to finish this one today, and then work solely on Zach and then the Belle story as well. Don't think I've forgotten John Cena over on my other account either, because I will be damned if I don't put him with Trish and make the whole thing work out. So I'm dropping a bombshell in this chapter, well leading into it anyway, and the final chapter will have the complete bombshell aftermath, but it might not be what you all expect. LOL I love my creative flow!  
  
*********************  
  
"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice Doctor. I know you are very busy."  
  
"You seem to like visiting this hospital more and more since you got more involved in your business Aurora, so it's a pleasure to see you here without a broken bone. I have to admit though that I cannot seem to figure out why you would be here to see me now. When you look like a breath of fresh air."  
  
Aurora reached into her purse and gripped her hands around the thing she needed to show to her doctor. She didn't think that she would be here now doing this, so early in her career, but it was something that had to be dealt with, and she had to make sure it was real. Gripping it harder she lifted it out of her purse and passed it to the doctor.  
  
"When was this taken Aurora?"  
  
"Two days ago. I've been feeling ill for some time now, and I decided I wanted to rule this out as the reason, but it seems that this is the reason for me being so sick."  
  
"Was this planned or was it just a moment of passion?"  
  
"Wasn't planned at all, but it wasn't just a night of passion either. Since the last time I was here to see, I managed to get into a serious relationship, one that has more downs then ups right now. He has no idea about this, and I don't know how to tell him. I guess that's why I'm here right now."  
  
"Because you want me to run a professional medical test and make sure that the one you have really is real?"  
  
"That's it in a nutshell yes. I don't think I have a real issue sitting my boyfriend down and telling him about this, and I think I know what his reaction will be, but I just want to make sure I don't jump the gun and tell him and then I get the results from you and everything turns out to be stress or something."  
  
"Well why don't you take this" the doctor said passing her a sample cup "and then deliver it to the nurse, and then come back and we can go over some options such as they are at this moment."  
  
Standing up and taking the cup from the doctor, she slid her way out of the office door and down the hall to the washroom. She didn't want to admit it but after her first night with Matt, she had been worried that this would happen and now that she was faced with it, she was praying this was all a dream. Things with Matt were constantly up in the air and she didn't know if they were coming or going, and now throwing a pregnancy into the mix, well it just didn't seem like the right timing at all.  
  
Finishing up in the washroom she delivered the specimen to the nurse who was waiting patiently on the doctors orders and went back to the office. Taking a seat she waited until he came back into the room. What she got when she looked up wasn't her doctor though. It was Beth.  
  
"Aurora, how did you know I was here?"  
  
"Wait a second here, how did you know I was here?"  
  
Looking at each other and breaking into small laughter Beth came further into the room and took a seat beside her.  
  
"So you're here for the same reason as me aren't you?"  
  
"Well I'm actually not here because of something that happened in the ring and I don't think you are, because last I checked you didn't wrestle, except with Jeff in the bedroom. So yeah I would say you're here for the same reason as me."  
  
"Jeff's not ready for this step Aurora."  
  
"You think Matt will be? At least Jeff left the business. As of right now Matt wants to be the damn champion, so it looks like he's really into the business for life, much like I was until this moment in time. This changes everything."  
  
"So when are you going to tell him?"  
  
"When are you telling Jeff?"  
  
"As soon as I get the final results. I don't trust pregnancy tests, since the last one I did a couple years ago was false."  
  
"Then I guess my answer would be the same. I'm not the type of person to keep things from him. He walked in on me and Brock when I first joined the company, and that was a big thing to keep from him right there. I don't ever want to go through all of that again."  
  
"I better get back before the doctor comes in and finds me here. Good luck Aurora. I know Matt loves you, so everything will be fine."  
  
Just as Beth turned around to leave, Doctor Abrams decided to come into the room. Looking between the two ladies he smiled.  
  
"I'm glad your both here, we've gone over the urine samples, and it seems that you two both are expecting."  
  
*************************  
  
"So what did you learn on the date Jeff, did she spill anything?"  
  
"Not one damn thing. She's tighter lipped then fort Knox, and I don't know what to do about it. She came onto me pretty strong though, so I think if I spend enough time with her she will let loose. But Matt, I don't think you're going to like what I do have to tell you."  
  
"What is it? If she didn't tell you anything then there is nothing to worry about right?"  
  
"She came onto me, but she couldn't stop talking about you. My guess is, she's been talking to her good friend Stephanie for some time now, and probably wanted to get close to you, what I don't get is why they would hurt Aurora to get to you."  
  
"Because she's my weakness Jeff." "Good point."  
  
"So the thing now is what do we do about it?"  
  
"We leave it alone, and let Aurora deal with this her way Matt. I told you I wanted to get involved and solve this weirdness for her sake, but the simple fact is, we can tell Aurora what we know, but she has to deal with it. This is her life they are fucking with. I mean you were already a bad guy before you took her out in the ring a couple weeks ago. So this isn't hurting you. But you took her out of action for awhile, and that's what it seems that Angel wanted. To teach her a lesson."  
  
"You remember her right Jeff? She's Shawn's sister and she was never this devious. Not from what I recall about her time in the ring."  
  
"No actually she was better then this, but you do some stupid shit to get where you want to be in this business and it seems she pulled a Paul and put herself right in with the family running the show. Which is why I don't work here anymore, and I thank God I don't."  
  
"Well, we tell Aurora and let her deal with it, but what happens if she can't?"  
  
"Then we put a stop to this once and for all. That's all we can do."  
  
*******************  
  
Pacing back and forth in the locker room, she waited for Matt to make his entrance. She knew he had a match tonight and that they were supposed to spar off against each other before the pay per view, and she was looking forward to it. Giving her crooked GM what she so desperately wanted. But she couldn't help feeling the least bit sick to her stomach. She had to tell Matt, and she had to tell him soon. They had to do this together whether he liked it or not. Closing her eyes and just sitting back on the chair and resting, she didn't hear the door to the locker room open and Matt come in and kneel down beside her. She smelled his cologne and opened her eyes, and he took his hand and wrapping it around her back, he kissed her gently.  
  
"Well hello there."  
  
"I've got some news straight from Jeff and I don't want you to be mad."  
  
"What kind of news and why would I be mad?"  
  
"He went behind your back and asked Angel out on a date."  
  
"He didn't?"  
  
"Oh he did, and he didn't get anything out of her, but he did learn the reason why they are setting me up against you and the reason they want us to fight so much. Well at least we think it's the reason."  
  
"Okay so spill it, why does Angel want us apart so badly?"  
  
"She's got a thing for me. Apparently Jeff thinks she always has."  
  
"Oh my God. Listen Matt, there's something I need to tell you. While we have a few minutes alone."  
  
"Yeah sure what is it?"  
  
At that exact moment that she opened her mouth to tell Matt everything, the door to the locker room opened and Angel and Stephanie came flying through.  
  
"You have to be out in the ring in five minutes Angel, so I think you and Matt should go over what needs to be done."  
  
"Oh I'll do what needs to be done Stephanie. But once I do, you and I need to have a meeting. There is something we need to talk about."  
  
*****************  
  
A/N2: Okay I'm adding one more thing in the next chapter which will be the last one, and everything will come to and end. I might be able to make it stretch one more chapter, I don't know yet, but that chapter will be posted later tonight when I get more time. So enjoy and review as much as you can! 


	27. I Want To See You Down On One Knee, Marr...

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the WWE superstars listed in this story. I own the lead character and that is Aurora Rivers. Everyone else is purely in it for fanatical fan purposes, and I do not want to be sued. The characters are owned by the WWE and the personalities are owned by the men and women themselves.  
  
A/N: On a roll now aren't I? Okay so here is the next chapter and I'm not sure but I think I might be the last one. But by the end of it you will know if it is or not, because I will let you know. Thank for you sticking with this story for as long as you have, it was a weird one to right and with me falling in love outside of the story it's making it harder to write. When I'm not with someone and I'm wanting to see a happy ending, I can write awesomely, this way, its lucky if I do it once a week. But! Thank God for Zach Gowen Fiction! My Saving Grace! Enjoy!  
  
****************  
  
"You wanted to see me Aurora?" Stephanie asked, pasting her fake smile all the way across her face.  
  
Seeing it just made what Aurora was about to do that much easier. There was something going on and it had her right in the middle of it, and when she signed on with Vince this wasn't what she was hoping for. So with the news of the baby on the way, she knew this was the best move for everyone involved.  
  
"Yes I did, there is something we seriously need to sit down and talk about."  
  
"What would that be Rory?"  
  
"That little stunt you pulled a few weeks ago for one. I know you set that whole thing in motion and that wasn't the reason Matt wasn't out there. He told me what he was out there for, and it wasn't so that I could get a beat down in the middle of the ring either. So what I want to know right now is why would you set it like that?"  
  
The look on Stephanie's face went from one of great pleasure to ultimate shock. She had no idea that Aurora was going to come into the office and lay down that she knew about the plans going on around her. She wasn't supposed to know and now that she did Stephanie was worried.  
  
"Don't even think of sitting there and giving me a half assed reason. Because let me tell you something Ms. McMahon, I am standing here in your office right now willing to put my career on the line because of all the bullshit and backstage politics that are going on around me right now, and I don't want to hear a bunch of lies out of your mouth. The game is over, and you of all people should know what that means, being almost married to it and all. It's over Stephanie so why don't you just tell me right now why the hell you want to see me and Matt apart from each other?"  
  
"Okay, no more games and no more lies. I called Angel in to break you and Matt up yes. We succeeded at one point, but then something happened and you two became closer. That incident in the ring was supposed to be the end of it. We knew he was going to come out there and propose to you and we needed you to stop it and we knew you would because you weren't ready for that yet. You still have so much you want to do inside of the ring. So you went down there, and Matt saw how you acted and he changed his mind, but he was still going to tell the world about you and him. I couldn't let that happen, so I came down there and made him choose. He knew it was you or his job, and Matt being the total work horse he is, chose work and took you out."  
  
"Why did you want us apart?"  
  
"Angel Michaels has been in love with Matt since I can remember. She went off and did her own thing and I saw you as the new girl, and originally I brought her in to be your mentor, so this business wouldn't overtake you like it does so many of the other girls. Well she came in and came to me wanting to be with Matt and I couldn't turn her down. We're best friends and she's been there for me as well as I have for her. I got clouded in judgment and I let the company and the people in it suffer. I know that. I just didn't know that you would find out about any of this and least of all quit."  
  
"What did you think would happen Stephanie? I would let you take Matt away from me and just forge on and let everything go back to normal?"  
  
"No, I don't know what I thought. I just knew that I didn't want you to get too involved with him and then have your work suffer, and the plan with Angel was something that could prevent that. She's not in the ring anymore, so she doesn't need to worry about dating a wrestler. I'm sorry Aurora."  
  
"I'm sorry to Stephanie because my decision is final. I'm in this office right now to tell you I'm sick of the games and you can have your title back. I got an offer from Eric Bischoff the other day and I've talked to your father and I'm heading over there to Raw where they can better use me without the games. I'm out of here Stephanie."  
  
"Don't do this. You being on Smack down is good for everyone in the business. Please rethink this Aurora."  
  
"I've done nothing but think about this. I have a baby on the way Stephanie. Matt and I are serious about each other and that's the end of the game. I don't want to put my child through this shit and I think me and Matt would work better if we weren't on the same show. At least for sanity reasons. So please, end the game now. It's over and it's such a waste of time. Tell Angel we are on to her and she can go climb back under her rock again. Or better yet, here" passing Stephanie the belt "give her this, let her go against Matt."  
  
Not waiting to hear the response she walked out of the room and let the door slam behind her. She did have a new offer on the table from RAW and she was going to take it and make a better run of it. Plus RAW was falling in ratings and needed some new talent and help to make it better. This was the right move for her, and for her baby. Her thoughts went to the baby and she realized she'd waited too long; she was going home tonight and telling Matt everything. They had a lot of things to decide about their future.  
  
******************  
  
Aurora lit the candles around the table, and looked at the place settings. She had planned on having a family dinner and sharing the news of Jeff's pregnancy with Matt as well as sharing her own news, but Jeff had called and cancelled saying Beth was ill, and now it was just the two of them.  
  
She heard Matt step out of the upstairs bathroom and turn the shower water off. He knew Jeff had called and cancelled and he wasn't sure why, but he had told her he rather it just be the two of them anyway. Aurora couldn't have agreed more. She needed to tell Matt about the move to RAW and about the baby, and she couldn't do that freely with other people around her. A few minutes later he came down the stairs and came up behind her, kissing the back of her neck.  
  
"Wow, you went all out with this dinner didn't you?"  
  
"Well there is some news I wanted to share with you, and I wanted to make sure I had you well fed before I do it."  
  
Matt laughed and wrapped his arms around her. He had never been so much in love with a woman before and he knew that he didn't get a chance to ask in the ring, but he was going to ask her again tonight, and he hoped now she would say yes. They had been so close to being apart so many times, and he wanted to make sure that never happened again.  
  
"I love you Aurora Rivers, you know that right?"  
  
"I do know that, and I also know that you would never let me forget it. So why don't you take a seat and then I can get dinner on the table and we can just be together?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan."  
  
She brought the cooked chicken and salad into the living room, placing it down on the table, and she gave Matt the knife. She didn't have an issue cutting it, but it seemed like the right thing to do. If they were going to be a family, then this was something families did. The father always cut the turkey and the chicken. As she sat down and looked over at Matt, she couldn't help wondering what he would be like as a husband. She found herself hoping against hope that he asked her again to marry him. She had a feeling she would say yes this time.  
  
"So there was something you wanted to tell me Aurora?"  
  
"Actually there are a couple of things, and I don't know what your reaction is going to be to them."  
  
"Did you finally wise up and decide you loved my brother or something?" Matt said laughing lightly. Aurora saw him smiling about it and couldn't help smiling herself.  
  
"No, but now that I think about it, Brock is still single, I'm sure he would like another go with me."  
  
She laughed out loud as she saw Matt's face go from that of a peachy red to completely white. She knew that anything to do with Brock Lesnar made him nervous and it was still so obviously apparent.  
  
"Actually it does have to do with work, and with us."  
  
"Okay so tell me about work then, what happened with Stephanie?"  
  
"I quit and took a job on RAW."  
  
"You did what?" Matt asked putting the fork down on his plate and giving her his full attention. He couldn't believe he was hearing this right now. He knew that things were really hard for her over on Smack down but she didn't seem like the quitting type, and they hadn't even talked it over.  
  
"I quit. I found out the real reason for all of the bullshit and I talked to Vince and Eric and they felt that I would be better needed on RAW. I know I won't be with you anymore, but career wise that's better because you hate fighting me and I hate fighting you, and well the last time we did it we broke up. I don't want to do that anymore."  
  
"You do have a point. I just wish you would have come to me with this before doing it. I loved having you near me that much. Now I have to resort back to Shannon and he just doesn't do it for me anymore."  
  
Aurora laughed and stood up from the table. She walked slowly over to Matt, and pushed his chair back a little ways from the table. She placed herself down on his lap and looked deeply into his eyes. She had no idea how she could love someone this much, but she did and she didn't think it would get any more perfect for them.  
  
"So you wanted to talk about us?"  
  
"Mmhmmmm"  
  
"I don't like the sound of that. When you do that it makes me think we aren't going to get much talking done at all."  
  
Aurora smiled and leaned in and kissed him deeply. She knew he was right, and she did need to get all of this out there for him. So with one last breath, she realized it was now or never.  
  
"Remember last week when I went to the doctor's because I was so sick?"  
  
"Yeah, did that all get worked out alright?"  
  
"Well it got worked out, but I don't know if it's totally alright. There's something I need to tell you Matt, and it's pretty serious."  
  
"You're not really sick are you?"  
  
"No, nothing like that. I will be sick, over the next little while though."  
  
"Aurora I'm not sure I get what you mean here princess. How sick are you? And what can I do to help you feel better?"  
  
"Matt, I'm pregnant."  
  
Matt had just taken his glass of white zinfandel to his lips and taken a sip when she said the words, and before he had a chance to swallow it was out and all over the table.  
  
"You're what?"  
  
"I'm pregnant. Not far along at all right now, but that night that we made up and made love, well we made a baby. I don't know how you feel about this, but I'm keeping it, and I hope that you still want to be with me."  
  
Matt knew in his heart that if he didn't ask for her hand in marriage right now, she was as good as out the door. There was nothing else he could do to make this moment more special. He loved Aurora with his entire heart and soul and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, if not in the ring, then out of it. He realized that the idea of her being pregnant didn't scare him, it made him finally feel complete, and something he hadn't achieved in a long time.  
  
"Aurora Rivers, there is nothing I want more then to be a family with you and our child. I was going to ask you this in the ring a few weeks ago, but you looked like you weren't ready. I hope you're ready now and that you will have me. Aurora will you please be my wife?"  
  
Still sitting in his lap, she moved a little bit and looked directly in his eyes. She smiled and moved over to his ear, where she whispered a breathy "Yes."  
  
Slipping the ring on her finger, he knew that no matter what, they were going to be okay, and that they were going to be a family. That thought alone made him feel the most complete he had in his entire life. He truly was home.  
  
********************  
  
A/N: That is the end folks. So thanks for sticking with it and for reviewing your little asses off. But now that this one is done, look for a thank you chapter coming later, and now you can be on the lookout for the Zach fic and the Belle Black Fiction. Those two are my babies now! Enjoy! 


	28. Thank You Chapter!

Thank You Chapter!!  
  
Well at the end of every story that I do, I tend to want to thank each and every one of you for what you've said and for the inspiration you've given me to keep going in my stories even though sometimes I believe they totally suck ass. So now that I've had a few days off to think about what to say and to start work on my Zach Gowen fiction again, I've decided that now is the time to do the thank you to all of you before I end up going into fiction overload. So sit back and look for your name and see what I have to say to you, my loyal fan and reader. For those of you that review after the story is said and done, which has been happening to me a lot lately, for taking the time to read it and send me some thoughts, I thank you and that means a great deal to me. For further information, these aren't in order or anything, just as I pull the names from my review history at FanFiction. You all mean the world to me and I hope you're with me through all my stories.  
  
**************************  
  
HurricaneGurl41- She's the last review on the list here, so I'm taking her first. Jordy you are my best friend, my sister and so much more both online and offline and no matter what that will never change. Thank you so much for being the girl on the phone that lately I am bouncing ideas off of, and for being the girl that no matter how much I suck at updating and suck at the actual chapter work, keeps reviewing and just being awesome with me. I adore your writing on here, as well as who you are as a person and I hope that one day we will both reign on the top of the wrestling world as the best writers they could ever have. Keep on writing and don't ever give up, and you've always got one loyal fan in me. Remember that and I will never forget it.  
  
Kandi- What can I say but that you've been with me on this fiction right from the start and even though we all have our busy lives and things get muddled and I didn't update for awhile and you didn't review right away, you were always there to send a review and make my day. You liked the concept from the start and right through to the end you liked what I did, even when I didn't. So thank you so much for just being there and reading this and for sticking with me when I didn't want to stick with myself or this fiction. It did come out pretty well, and I'm glad you liked the last minute pregnancy I threw in there. I have to keep you on your toes at all times don't I?  
  
Iccess-America- You came into the fiction a little later then most of the people if I remember correctly, and that is when I'm most happy. I like the reviews where they aren't signed in usually because that means that someone actually took the time to read my stuff who wasn't here to post one of their own stories, and when people come in later in the story and go back and read everything and catch up and then follow it right to the end, that means just as much to me, because you did take that time and you did get into it and you did stick with me at my worst writing times and my good ones, and you even fell in love with my other fictions at the same time. So in the end thank you very much for that and for continuing over with the Zach fiction because that one is my baby and I love it, and I love you for reading it!  
  
Xtremelybold- You are the girl of many few words, but what you do say comes through to me loud and clear. I thank you so much for reading this story and my others that you have reviewed on and I will continue to write fictions for people just like you who do take the time to read them. Thanks again for sticking with me, and for all the reviews it seems on most every chapter! You are one of a kind!  
  
NoInkInMyPen- I'm sitting here using screen names when I know the real names of some of the people, you being one of them. My god since that first story with Sam and Shane I have been a huge fan of yours and I don't think that could change at this point. You even took a chance and came to my site and checked it out, and I even vowed to add your stories to it because I think overall you are such a strong talent and even if your life will not revolve around writing you are going to exceed at whatever it is that you choose because you have that balance between what's good and what works. So basically the same thing goes for you Lisa that goes for everyone else that reviewed. I thank you so much for all of the kind words and for the enthusiasm in getting into what was actually happening with these characters and what could happen in real life if this was real. When I write I write for people just like you in mind and I not only consider you a talented writer, I consider you a friend. It's been a pleasure knowing you, and for being able to steal some of your valuable time when you could have been writing your stories! I'm also glad that in your time away from fanfiction there for a bit you managed to catch up on all my stories I started since we talked before. Keep on being real girl and you've got a fan and a friend for life.  
  
Princess-Muse- Another one of my devoted site followers who came in on another story and stuck with all my other ones. I put your fictions on my site before it crapped out and I had to make a new one, and the reason for me doing that was because you are another one of my talented girls that I think applies herself so well to her craft and creates a wonderful tale of love and angst as well. You've captivated me and countless others and I cant wait to see what you come up with next. It's been a pleasure knowing you as I have, and I thank you from the bottom of my heart for the reviews. They did mean so much to me.  
  
Kathryn7- They stuck a horrid number at the end of your name and that makes me angry! LOL Just because you don't write your own tales yet does not mean you don't deserve to keep your name, let me tell you fanfiction is a silly horse sometimes, but one I wouldn't give up for anything because I got to know all of you so well. Thank you for sticking with all my stories as they come out and for reviewing every chapter and asking me for more with a cherry on top. I got used to those cherries let me tell you so keep them coming. One of these days I will steal them all and take over the world with them. LOL. You are truly a goddess and I will forever be grateful for all of the reviews that you have given me.  
  
Shannon4Eva- The best line I think you ever wrote in a review to me was "Woah she has no idea whats coming to her" and you know what, that means more to me then anything because you really got into it. I enjoy hearing people review just like that because it means that people are really getting the words im putting out there and not just reading it and saying "wow awesome good job" not that I mind those either, but when a writer writes something like I do, I want people to really get into it and feel what the people in the story feel and you've managed to make me believe I can do that! So thank you so much on so many different levels and I only hope my other stories measure up to what this one did for you!  
  
Yo Mary Sue Girl- This is my chance to respond to you on so many different levels. First of all, I'm not sure if you realize what a Mary Sue fiction really is in terms of Fanfiction people writing them. Me having Aurora win the title wasn't about people telling me to do it, it was about going where the storyline takes you, and that is what I did and I will defend that til death in actuality. Now what I do want to say here and I am not going to attack you because your review wasn't candy and roses, I am going to thank you for putting my numbers up higher for this story and how many reviews it actually receives because you know what, that doesn't matter to me, but hey it looks good on paper. So for actually sitting there and reading it and giving your own very valid opinion I thank you. Other then that, I think you should ready a Mary Sue fiction and then come back and review this chapter and tell me in detail what about my story looks like a Mary Sue. Then and only then will I completely get what your reviews before meant.  
  
DareToBeDifferent- She left somewhere in the middle of this thing and I'm not sure why but because she was there for the first half of it and she reviewed it and kept me going, and because I like what she writes, I am thanking her here. So if you do read this sweetheart, thank you so much for taking the time out to read what you did read, and for keeping me going. It did mean ever so much to me.  
  
VASHORTYGIRL- This is another one that gave me a few reviews and then vanished, which is totally cool with me again for the same reason as the others. People get busy and they just don't get the time to do what they had time to do before, and I think that for just taking a couple of minutes out of your day and writing even 3 words to me, was more then I expected and it did mean ever so much. So thank you again Shawn and keep on reading some of my others if and when you get the time again.  
  
Cam- This one means a lot because it wasn't a signed review and because it actually was based around the title of the story and noticing it was a song that was current at the time as a hit. So thanks for pointing it out and well for liking the song apparently enough to comment on it. Most of my stories are song titles and lyrics so hey if you find another one you like, let me know then too!  
  
Kelly- Back when I first started the story I had them fighting a lot, back and forth and Kelly you were the one person that caught on to how sick that really is, but you know whats funny? I have friends that sound just like Aurora and Matt did in the beginning and I used that to play off of. Granted by the end of it there was more conflict then fighting and that was the one thing I wasn't proud of, because the fighting made it funny, but I think I turned out alright. So thanks again for pointing out what a twisted love story this was, I'm glad you liked that part!  
  
Dawn- This girl shares my name, LOL but other then that she was one of the first reviewers on the whole damn thing and since she didn't come back more then that and she was waiting for the finished product, now that it's finished I hope she comes back and takes a look for it again and then she will see my thank you to her. So thank you so much for the time you took to review that first lone chapter and I hope you come back for more! 


End file.
